Emerald Eyed Gardener
by Oblivion-Time
Summary: Soul Evans, the prince of Nevada. He has never felt love from any women because of his teeth, because of that; Soul seduces women into bed and sleeps. One morning, he walks out to the porch and at that moment, his life changes as his eyes caught the sigh of the blond haired, limping gardener.
1. Prologue

Emerald eyed gardener

Prologue: Prince Soul Evens

Prince Soul Evens, he is the youngest prince in his family. His Father, the king of Nevada and his caring mother as his father's queen.

His father is tall and has white hair and red eyes like his mother. His father are very stubborn and has quite a temper, but he has a soft side too, but he only reveals it mostly to mother.

His mother came from a rich family with royalty blood running through her veins. Like his father, she has white hair and red eyes. She is lovingly and caring and she cares about everyone. His mother is a very talented musician and she plays the harp beautifully.

His father and mother had met on a royal ball and eventually, they had fallen in love. Soul's father had started to play the trumpet because music meant so much to his beautiful albino wife, but when his grandfather had passed away, he didn't have much time to play.

His brother, Wes. The young prince was very jealous of him. His brother is albino just like him. Wes is muscular, athletic when he went to high school and a kindhearted person, but Wes like to test Soul if he means what he says and to tease him. Wes is also a very talented musician just like his mother. His brother plays the violin perfectly, but it wasn't any of those reasons why the young prince was jealous of him.

He was jealous because, recently, he had gotten married to kind person named Elisabeth Thompson, but she wanted people to call her Liz. She was from a rich family but she didn't have any royal blood in her veins. Soul wasn't jealous because of that he had a crush on her or anything like that.

All the young prince wanted was somebody he could proudly call his own. He wanted a girl who he was high over heels in love with. He wanted a girl who loved him as much as he loved her, but there was a problem. He was different from the others in his family.

When he was born, he got white hair and red eyes as expected. But, he didn't get normal teeth like the others in his family. He got pointy razor sharp teeth, like a shark. The people saw him as unique and different in a good way, but the girls he was interested in ran away with their tails between their legs. They said that they didn't want to be with someone who had shark teeth; they didn't want to be with him because he looked like a freak, a monster with his teeth.

The young prince turned sad and he always turned to his family and asked them if he was a monster, a freak with shark teeth. His mother always gave him a hug and a kiss on his forehead and said that he was special and that the girls thought too much on the outside rather than the inside. He was sad at the beginning but then the sadness turned into determination. He knew that he was going to find that one special girl sometime and when he found her, he would hold onto her his whole life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Emerald eyed gardener**

**Chapter 1: Broken legged gardener**

Another day.

Another sunny day. I should be happy because it is sunny, but I was in a low spirit.

I had managed to seduce another maiden into my enormous bed and she had left during the morning. I didn't like the maidens that I had seduced; I only wanted to feel the pleasure.

I am 23 and for a month ago, my brother Wes had gotten married with Liz. Their wedding had been wonderful and one day, I would get married to the woman I love, but who would the woman I love be?

I chuckled barely audible as I got up from the bed. The sun shined through the window hitting my naked body. I went to one of my closets and opened the doors. I picked out a crimson shirt, a pair of dark jeans and a pair of black dress shoes.

My mother had always told me to be proper dressed since there was always journalist hanging around our garden, waiting to catch a story.

I got quickly dressed, not caring to fix my messy hair. I took one last look at myself and then I headed out of me room. I walked down my part of the castle and down to the dining room. I met immediately by a Latino maiden in her middle 40's. She wore the usual maiden dress which consisted of a black, a white apron and black shoes. She smiled kindly at me as she addressed me.

''Good morning Prince Soul, What would you like to eat for breakfast?'' It was already 11am and I wasn't feeling so hot for breakfast. I would just go out in the garden instead and take a nap. It wasn't like me to go outside, but this day didn't feel like the usual days.

''No thank, I will just go outside.'' She nodded and then she escaped inside the kitchen again. I walked through the dining room, then through the living room seeing two of maidens cleaning the living room. One was vacuuming and the other fluffed the pillows. The one fluffing the pillow, I slept with a week ago. She was one of the few who wanted to stay and cuddle, but of course. I had brushed her away.

I walked past the maidens and out on the porch. I saw my brother sitting on a sunbed holding hands with his wife as they chatted with each other. Liz saw me and immediately stood up.

''Soul, how did you sleep?'' Liz smiled at me trying to lift the mood up. Liz was a slender girl with curves, what Wes liked to say ''the most magnificent body.'' She had blonde hair and blue eyes. In my eyes she looked just like any other girl I had ever seen.

Liz and I had never really got along. We tried to be nice to each other but there was just something that didn't feel right.

''Active night as usual,'' I brushed her away. I didn't really feel like talking to anybody.

Liz turned to Wes as she whispered. ''I should leave you two alone.'' Wes grabbed her hand and reeled her into a kiss. I turned away from the kiss as I sighted with annoyance. It was always bugging me seeing me brother happy. I wanted to feel that happy too with a woman.

''I will see you later.'' Liz walked inside and Wes made a gesture to the sunbed next to him. I sat down on it as I looked out on the garden. I took a deep breath smelling the smell of cut grass. I looked out at the garden seeing the half cut moister grass. Seeing the sun rays hitting the moist cut grass I felt somehow much better. I put on a smile and then I saw the one cutting the grass. It was a woman with ash blonde hair put up into pigtails. She wore cut of dungarees with a white t-shirt underneath it. Her skin was pale and had a little touch of yellow. Her body was slender and she didn't have the curves like usual women had. Her face was all wrinkled; it was like if she was in pain. Then I noticed the home made cast around her right leg. She had put two planks on each side of her leg and wrapped a handkerchief on the top and bottom of the planks to keep them at place. She must have broken her leg somehow, but I didn't understand why she hadn't gone to the hospital to get a real cast or why she was even working. You could actually see how her bone was moving inside her leg.'

A sweat drop trickle down her forehead and it looked like she was about to puke.

''Soul, there is something I need to talk to you about.''

''Who is that woman? The woman cutting the grass,'' I interrupted Wes as I watched the woman push the mower and a trail of fresh cut grass leaving behind her. She wasn't limping, she was more of jumping on one leg gracefully, but the way she moved was hypnotizing. I couldn't tear my eyes of her, it felt like if I looked away, she would be gone forever and I didn't want that to happen.

''You would know who she is if you did more talking than sexing.'' Wes teased me and I growled back at him, still not taking my eyes of her.

''She is the mentally strongest person I have ever met. If she wants something, she will do everything she can to full fill it.'' Wes voice sounded so different. I had never heard him talk with so much admiration.

''I meant her name.'' I looked at the woman and her pace had gotten slower. I could see that she was panting heavily and her broken leg shook madly. Then suddenly, she let go of the mower and collapsed with her face hitting the newly cut grass first.

''Her name is-'' I had gotten up from the sunbed and started to run toward her, my feet hitting the moist grass. My heart beating faster than my steps hitting the ground, my neck had Goosebumps and I had this feeling telling me that I was afraid to lose her. I was afraid, for the first time in my life. I was afraid to loose someone who wasn't a part of my family. I had run as faster than I have ever run. I got to her and I sat quickly down and turned her around. I pulled her upper body into my embrace as I patted her face lightly. When I got a closer look on her, she was absolutely stunning. Her legs were miles long and her face features, they were absolutely gorgeous. Her face was drenched with sweat and her breathing was heavy and irregular. I slapped her cheek lightly but she didn't open her eyes. I turned my gaze toward her broken leg. It must be it which had turned her into this state. It could maybe be an infection.

''Soul! How is she doing-'' Wes had ran up to us and he was breathing heavily. Not in so good shape anymore I see.

''Call an ambulance, she needs medical treatment.'' I started to stoke her cheek, hoping that she would be okay. My bones felt chilly and shook madly.

I heard how Wes dialed 911 and talked to the operator. I continued to stroke her cheek as I looked at her closed eyes. I wondered which color they were. Her body was innocent, but yet, so gorgeous and attractive. I bet that her eyes were like sapphire orbs, making her look more innocent.

I brushed a couple of wet hair strands from her forehead as I cupped her face. She must be the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I heard the siren of the ambulance and I saw how nurses came running toward us. They took her carefully away from my embrace and I felt lonely again. The nurses carefully took of her home made cast and examined it while they talked about it. They then quickly took her on a stretcher and took her into the ambulance. A voice in my head screamed at me to follow her, screamed at me to follow her wherever she went. My legs took quickly control and I jumped inside the ambulance. There was noway I would leave her alone. A nurse was about to close the door when Wes put his hand on the ambulance door. He reached out his cell phone at me.

''Take my phone and call me and then the chauffeur will be there to pick you up.'' I took it as I murmured thanks. The nurse closed the door and the ambulance drove fast to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, the nurses told me to wait in the waiting room until they were done. One the way to the hospital I had held her hand all the way. Her hand had been so warm and boney. Her fingers hand matched so perfectly with my hand. She was so perfect.

It had taken 1 hour before a nurse exit from her room and all the time I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was so perfect and beautiful. I had thought of her hand in mine and my hand against her cheek. My heart made a flip and the nurse cleared her throat.

''Prince Soul, may I talk to you?'' The nurse had chocolate brown hair and eyes. Her body was slender and very curvy. Her collarbones looked like it would penetrate her skin at any second.

''Of course, what's the matter?'' I had an ugly feeling in my gut that whatever she had to say, it was bad.

''She is fine, but her leg had healed wrong so we had to break it in order to fix it.'' My blood froze. They had to break her leg so it could heal properly. I can't imagine how much pain she had to be in. ''Luckily for her, she was still unconscious so we could break it easily without her feeling a thing.'' I breathed out with relief. She didn't feel it and the weird feeling in my gut started to disappear.

''Can I go inside and she her?''

''Of course you can.''

My heart made another flip as a smile took form on my face. I thanked her and I got inside her room. The room was a light blue room with white curtains. The room was little, but it was only meant to fit one person inside of it. I walked up to her bed which he laid in. I dragged a chair up to her bed and I took her hand in mine. Our hands connected so beautifully. I stroke her hand with my thumb as I looked at her new cast. It was white and big; it went from her foot and right below her knee. She was still in her dungarees but her face had been cleaned from all her sweat. Her skin was still kind of yellow but I guess that would go away. I heard her moan and she moved her other hand to her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes but they weren't sapphire like I had thought. They were a beautiful emerald green. I was taken aback by her eyes and I didn't notice when she looked surprised seeing me.

''Who are you? Where am I?'' Her voice was weak and tired, but it sounded as beautiful as my mother's harp playing, soft but yet so strong.

''I'm prince Soul Evens, you are in the hospital.'' Her eyes widen and she sat up quickly. She flinched and I was prepared for her outburst about me being a prince and all, but she stayed quiet until she noticed her new cast. Her eyes got wider and she looked at me.

''Why do I have a cast around my leg?!'' She hissed as she started to panic. She breathed quicker and quicker and she ripped her hand out from my gasp and grabbed her head, she pulled up her un-cast leg as tears took form in her eyes. I had definitive not expected her to react like this. I put my hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

''You needed a real cast. Your leg had healed wrong so they had to break it so it can heal properly.'' She took away her hand and looked at me. She had a tear running down her cheek and I wiped it away quickly. ''You need to rest. You have to let your leg heal up so it will be as good as new.'' She suddenly broke out in a full cry fit and I sat in her bed as I pulled her to my shoulder. I really didn't like seeing such a beautiful woman cry. It made every cell inside my body sad. She buried her head in my shoulder.

''I can't rest! I have to work to pay of the hospital bill.'' I rocked us a little as I rubbed her back.

''You have too, your leg is broken and it needs to heal properly.''

''No, I can't rest. I can't! I now need to pay this hospital bill and...'' She hesitated ''And I have to pay my other bills and depths.'' My heart screamed at me to help her. She was so innocent and defenseless. I just had to help her.

''I can pay of your hospital bill.'' She pulled away from my shoulder, looking at me with watery eyes.

''Really, would you really do that for me?'' I smiled at her. She was so much cuter when she didn't have tears running down her face.

''Yes, I would.''

''No, no, no, that wasn't what I meant.'' She looks at me questioning. ''Why would a prince pay of a gardener's hospital bill?'' I started to laugh as I looked into her eyes, answering playfully.

''I have no idea. He must think that you're something special.''


	3. Chapter 2

**Emerald eyed gardener**

**Chapter 2: The gardeners name**

It got quiet after my comment; all we could hear was her sobs. I cupped her face with my free hand making her look into my eyes. Her face was so perfect, she must be and angel sends from heaven to save me from my loneliness. I looked at her soft pink lips. All I could think how they would feel against mine, what they would taste like. Without even noticing it, I had started to lean closer to her. I stopped when I looked into her eyes; they looked shocked and kind of afraid. I didn't want to do anything that could hurt her or make her cry. I pulled away and I accidentally gave her a toothy grin. I didn't want her to see my teeth; they would only make her run away from me like the other women. I didn't want to lose her.

She gasped and I immediately wiped the smile away from my face as I looked away from her. I really hoped that I hadn't messed things up. She instantly grabbed my face in her hands and forced me to look at her.

''Please, show me your teeth.'' She smiled gently at me. I looked down in my lap. I didn't want her to see them. I was after all a freak.

''No, I look like a monster with them.'' She lifted my chin up and pleaded to me.

''You're not a monster. You're unique.'' My eyes widen and she smiled wider at me. ''It's just; people who look different get crap just because they are different. You are special in your own way and you should be proud of it.'' Her words made my body all warm and tingly. I smiled my toothy grin and she gasped again. She continues to look at my teeth amazed. Then suddenly she put in her fingers in my mouth. I don't really know what she did but she quickly pulled away and I could see that her right index finger was bleeding. I had accidentally hurt her.

''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it.'' She began to suck at her wound as she smiled at me.

''No, I'm fine. It's just, your teeth are really sharp.'' I blushed madly as I recalled her fingers in my mouth. She is the first person to ever put her fingers into my mouth, except for the dentists. ''Were you born with those teeth?''

''Yes, I have had them my whole life.'' And my whole life I had wished that I had never had them.

''I don't think they are too bad. You look really...'' She paused. I was expecting to hear words like freak or monster. I hadn't expected her to say something else. ''You look like a rose.'' A rose, was she serious? I didn't even look the slightest like a rose, I looked like a monster.

''A rose?'' I repeated and she blushed madly.

''Yea, You look so peaceful and laid back and your teeth would be the thorns. If you didn't have your thorns, you would look like any other flower in the garden.'' Her comment warmed my heart. She was sort of right. If I didn't have my teeth then I would just be any normal human (who just happened to be a prince.) I smiled my toothy grin and she smiled too in return.

''You are right, why should I be sulking when I have something that everyone else doesn't have?'' I grabbed her hand and held it. Then the door opened and a man in a white coat stepped inside. His hair is a smoke like gray and he has a scar going across his face. He has a pair of glasses on and his skin is pale. His lab coat has stitches all over it and he wore a sly smile.

''Ah, I can see you're awake.'' He walked up to the other side of the bed. ''We would like to take some samples of you, because-''

''No you will not!'' She ripped her hand away from mine and eyed the doctor angrily. The doctor turned shock and she tried to get out of from the hospital bed.

''But we haven't found the cause of why you suddenly collapsed.'' The doctor tried to convince her.

''It was nothing! I just happen to fell and got knocked out, it was nothing more or less.'' She was about to jump down the bed but I stopped her by putting my hands on her shoulder. She could get hurt if she walked around.

''Are you sure? You would be 100% sure if you took the tests.'' She looked pleading into my eyes.

''I'm sure. I don't want to take them. I just want to go home,'' I nodded. I could never go against her. If she wanted to go home, then we would go home.

''Okay, then we will go home.'' The doctor nodded.

''Wait here for a minute, I will go and get you a pair of crutches.'' The doctor said and then he escaped from the room. I then remembered I didn't know her name. I laughed barely audible and she turned to me.

''I just remembered I don't know your name.'' She smiled kindly at me.

''My name is Maka Eater.'' Maka Eater, that sounded like she was with the mafia or something, but I liked Maka. Maka fits her perfectly.

''Maka... I like it.'' She blushed madly and then the doctor came inside the room. He had Maka's crutches in his hand. He gave them to her and she jumped down from the bed with each crutch in her hands.

''Thank you, doctor.''

''Please, call me Stein.'' Stein smiled at us and we left the hospital. I made a quick call home and Wes send the chauffeur to pick us up. A limo came ten minutes later and Maka was stunned. She looked at the newly lacquered car with dark windows. I opened the door for her but she stood at the same place still stunned.

''Maka, don't you want to go home?'' She shook it off and looked amazed at the car.

''I have never been inside a limo before...'' She looked amazed at it and I smiled at her. She was so cute.

''Well, sometime got to be your first time.'' She giggled. That was the cutest giggle I have ever heard. I stepped away from the open door signalizing her to get inside. ''Ladies first,'' She blushed and got inside. Charles, our driver drove us back and I helped Maka out of the car.

''Prince Soul, you don't need to help me to my room.'' She pouted as she jumped around with her crutches. I shoved my hands in my jeans pockets.

''I want to, and please, call me Soul. We are friends after all.'' Her eyes widen and she looked surprised. I wanted to be more than friends with her but friends had to do it for now.

''Really, do you really want to be friends with a gardener?'' She looked so insecure and unsure. I stopped her and put my hands on her shoulders. I gave her an encourage smile.

''Why not? I like you and I want us to be friends.'' She smiled as she nodded.

''Yea, let's be friends.''

I helped her into the workers wing and into her bed. She continued to say that I didn't need to help her but I insisted. She is a really stubborn woman, but that's only one of the reasons why I like her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Emerald eyed gardener**

**Chapter 3: The stubborn gardener**

I had gone into bed in high spirit. I hadn't felt this happy in a very long time. I felt alive. I felt happy and ecstasy ran through my body. As soon as my head had touched the pillow, I had fallen asleep, dreaming about Maka Eater. I really wondered where she had gotten her last name from.

When I woke up it was an even better day. The sun's rays shined into my room and I had this fussy filling inside of me. Whenever Maka was on my mind I had always gotten that feeling.

I wanted to be with her for today since she couldn't work and she would have been all bored lying in her room all day. I got quickly dressed to a nice t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. I tied my black shoes and I ran down the corridor down the stairs. The Latino maiden stood at the stairs and greeted me.

''Prince Soul, would you like some breakfast-'' I pulled her into a hug since I felt wonderful. She gasped and I pulled away. I thought it would be good to take her to my thinking place. It was really beautiful there and it would be better there then sit inside all alone.

''Can you prepare something fit for a picnic?'' She nodded and I skipped down toward the workers wing toward the room Maka shared with three other workers. I wondered what Maka would think about the picnic idea. I hoped she would like it though. She was really hard to read and I couldn't envision how she would react.

I stood in front of her door and I turned the knob. The door slide up easily but no Maka was there. Her bed was neatly made up with the others. The workers room did only have a bed and a nightstand for each person and a closet they all shared. I walked up to her bed and I detected a book on her night stand. The book was thick and I could see that it was hard to understand. So Maka likes to read then, if she didn't like to read she wouldn't read hard stuff like this.

I looked to her other side and I saw her crutches. Did she really leave them behind? I had told her to stay put and don't walk around without them! Worry washed over me when I thought of Maka's weak body lying on the grass unconscious. I grabbed her crutches as I ran out from her room and the workers wing. I had to find her quickly before she hurt herself! Maybe she had gone out in the garden to rest? But why didn't she take her crutches with her? I ran fast out from the castle we lived in and out on the porch when I accidentally ran into Wes.

''Aaaah, Soul! You're awake! There is something I need to-''

''Not now Wes.'' I ran past him and as soon as my foot hit the grass I heard the lawnmower. I thought about the first time I had seen her when she was cutting the grass. I hoped it wasn't her cutting the grass. I ran to the sound of the cutting grass and to me displease, it was Maka. She wore a pair of light blue shorts and a black over size t-shirt, her hair was not in her usual pig tails and I could see that she was in pain.

Why didn't she listen to me? She had to rest and I had already paid off her hospital bill! I ran up to her and stopped the mower. Her eyes widen and she turned the mower off.

''What are you doing Maka? I told you to rest!'' She snorted as she looked away from me. What was wrong with her?

''Maybe I don't want to be a part of your 'sleeping with everybody' game.'' I didn't really understand what she meant, but did she mean about how I picked maidens up and slept with them? Maka looked disgust as she continued to look away from me.

''What are you talking about Maka?''

''I'm saying I'm not that easy to fool, I'm not going to let you sleep with me and then toss me aside like a used doll!'' She turned her back to me and I thought I could hear a whimper.

''Maka... I'm not going to sleep with you and toss you aside like a used doll. You are my friend.'' She turned around to face me. Her eyes were filled with tears and my heart ached. ''We are friends Maka and I'm not going to sleep with you and toss you aside. I don't do that to my friends.'' She looked insecure at me.

''Are you sure? I don't want to put my trust into someone who is just going to toss me aside like garbage.'' I nodded and she threw herself at me and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. At first I got shocked but then I wrapped my arms around her frail body. My heart skipped a beat and I could hear Maka sobbing into my chest. ''I haven't had a real friend in so long time.'' She sobbed heavily as my shirt got soaked with her tears. I rubbed her back comfortably while I hummed a melody to her. Her sobs got fewer and fewer as I hugged her.

''I promise you Maka I will never betray you.'' I rested my head on top of hers and I gave it a quick kiss. It felt so good hugging her, I wanted to hug her forever but I wanted to take care of her first. Her health comes before my own personal pleasure. She pulled away from me and I wiped away her tears. She smiled wide at me and I grabbed her hand so she could support on it while I picked up her crutches. I gave them to her and she gladly accepted them. We started to head toward the porch when I remembered about the picnic I had prepared for us.

''Oh and Maka, I hope you are hungry.''

''Yea, I am actually.'' She blushed as she looked down on the ground, covering her eyes with her bangs.

''Hey, hey, hey, you don't need to be embarrassed. Everybody gets hungry.'' We reached the porch and I helped her get inside as I sat her down on the sunbed. I knelt in front of her. ''Wait here, I got a surprise for us.'' She blushed and nodded.

''Please hurry.'' I nodded and got inside the castle. I walked quickly up to the dining table and there was a basket with a blanket, food and a thermos. The Latino maiden had prepared it well. I took the basket as I started to head back to Maka when I ran into Wes. He seemed to be very bothered by something.

''Soul, we need to talk.'' I shook my head.

''No can do, big brother, I got a surprise for Maka. We can talk later.'' I then got pass him but I could hear him yell back.

''Hey Soul! Mother and father wants to talk to you too!'' I ignored him and got back to the porch.

''Sorry for the wait.''

''It's alright.'' She smiled at me as she reached out toward me. ''Care to help me up?'' I smiled back at her as I grabbed her hand, helping her up. ''So where are you taking me?''

I smiled my toothy grin and we got down from the porch. ''We are going to my special thinking place. The place means a lot to me and I think you will understand why when you see it.'' We walked off toward the end of the garden. We stood in front of the woods when she looked troubled.

''I don't think I can go inside the woods with the crutches.'' She bit her lower lips and smiled toward her.

''Don't worry, I have already figured things out.'' Before she even knew it I had fished her up into my arms, carrying her bridal style. She gasped and a blush covered her cheeks.

''What are you doing?!''

''Solving the problem. I will just carry you until we are there. It isn't a long way there.'' She held the crutches while I bend down and got the basket. I held the basket while I held Maka's frail body. Her body wasn't heavy at all. She must have been light as a feather. I started to walk in the woods and Maka looked amazed around.

''It's so beautiful here. I have never thought of going into the woods before.'' I chuckled.

''Well, neither had I. Well, not before Wes and I had an argument about who would be the king when we played 'king and servant'. Wes got to be the king and me the servant.'' Maka giggled and looked into my red eyes.

''That sounds so cute. So did little Soul-kun get mad and ran away?'' I started to laugh too and nodded.

''Yea, I got furious. But today I can't see myself being a king. I would rather watch Wes be king.'' Since Wes was the first born, he was the one who would become king after when our father dies or decides to step down. I knew that I didn't have it in me to become a king so I was happy that Wes would become the king.

''And why is it that you don't want to take your fathers place as the king?''

''I can't lead a whole country. I don't have it in me to become a leader of the country.'' Maka made an O shape with her lips. I smiled when we got there. ''Maka, we are here.'' She looked away from me and looked at the cliff. Her eyes widen and she gasped.

''Wow, now I understand why it is a special place for you.'' I put her down as I picked up the blanket and spread it out on the ground. She smiled kindly at me as she stepped onto the blanket with either crutch in her hands. She then turned troubled as she looked down on the blanket.

''What is it Maka?'' I looked worried at her and she instantly blushed.

''I can't get down.'' I started to chuckle as I wrapped my arm around her waist and slowly helped her down. She was still red in her face when I grabbed the basket and sat right next to her closely. I started to pick up the food the Latino maiden made and it was sandwiches. I handed one to Maka and she gladly accepted it and took a bit of it. ''Mm, this is really good.'' She took another bit and eagerly took another. I took a bit too and it was really good.

''Yea, they are delicious.'' we ate the sandwiches while watching the beautiful view. On the cliff you could see all of Death City. You could see the cars on the road and the neon signs. It was much prettier when it was dawn, twilight or night. But it was dangerous to go here at night since you really couldn't see the ledge.

When Maka had finished her sandwich she rested her head on my shoulders. My heart got all warm and fussy, but I liked it. I rested my head on top of hers and my heart beat faster. Was this feeling love? I really hoped so because I really did like her a lot! I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I loved feeling her body against mine.

''Soul?'' Maka had closed her eyes.

''Mm.''

''Do you believe in love at first sight?'' Yea I do. I had fallen I love with Maka when I first saw her. Even if we had only known each other for a little over 24 hours, I still loved her. She was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

''Yes I do.'' I paused. ''Do you believe in love at first sight?''

''Yes, I have felt it and I'm feeling it right now.'' My heart beat faster. Was I the person who she fell in love with? I prayed with my whole soul that it was me. She pulled away from me and she had a light blush dusted on her cheeks. ''Why do I feel so much when it comes to you?'' My heart practically stopped. She felt the same! She likes me! I smiled goofy and she smiled a little in return.

''Maka, I like you... A lot.'' She blushed and she put her hand over her stomach. Her face was twisted in pain. She seemed to be in pain. ''Maka are you alright? Do you have a stomach ache?'' She shook her head.

''No, I'm fine. I ate the sandwich too quickly.'' She paused and the romantic atmosphere returned. ''Besides, I don't want to talk about my stomach...'' Her eyes sparkled and I couldn't look away even if I wanted to. ''I like you too Soul. You make my body go warm and this tingling feeling I have all over my body. It feels so right being with you but at the same time not.'' She paused. ''I'm scared of what I'm feeling; I'm scared that maybe one day. You will leave me all alone.'' I pulled her into a tight hug. She sobbed as she buried her face in my chest.

''Maka... I will never leave you. I like you too much for me to leave you and I would never ever betray you. You are the most important person to me.'' She hugged me hard as I patted her head.

''Soul, you are too nice to me. I can't ever repay you for all you have done.''

''You don't need to repay me. All I want is to have you by my side.'' She pulled away from me looking into my eyes. Her lovely emerald eyes were watery and I could detect love in her eyes. ''Maka, would you like to do the extraordinary honor of becoming my girlfriend?'' Her eyes turned wide and tears trickled down her face.

''Yes! Of course I will be your girlfriend!'' I pulled her into a hug and accidentally fell backwards with her on top of me. He giggled as she hugged me so closely. She then pulled away and we looked into each other's eyes. I leaned closer to her and our lips touched. I kissed her tenderly and so gently. The kiss put my body on fire and I thought that I had gone into heaven. Maka was really an angel send from heaven to save me from my loneliness. I love her so.

* * *

Just to make one thing clear. I know their love is rushed, but this is the kind of love ''Why wait when we do love each other?'' So you can delete that now from your comment ^^

Beside, this isn't a short fan fiction so you know. I have many planes in stored for them so I think it will be like over 20 chapters if it goes by my planes.


	5. Chapter 4

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 4: The gardeners bush**

* * *

Our date had been perfect! After a little kissing we had watched Death City but then we had notice it was almost dinner time so Maka wanted to go home. I had helped her home and into the bed. I had promised her to get her as soon as it got morning so we could do something together. I had kissed her and when I gone to the dining room, my mother, father and Wes stood there with their arms crossed. They looked angry at me and I gulped loudly. What did they want?

''Soul, we need to have a word with you.'' My mother said with her honey voice. They all sat at the table and my father made a gesture for me to sit.

''What is it you want to talk about?'' I asked a little bit worried. The last time I had to have these kinds of conversations was when I had hit puberty. So it was a while ago.

My father threw the newspaper in front of me as he pointed on head line. ''This is what we want to talk about.'' I took the newspaper in my hands and read the headline 'YOUNG PRINCE SOUL SOLD ON HIS GARDENER.' There was a big picture with Maka and me. It was from yesterday when she had fainted. You could see me holding her in my arms and looking at her gently. My face was only a few inches away from hers. I cursed for having them taking a picture of me and Maka like that. We were now official boyfriend and girlfriend but still. They should stop hanging around our garden trying to catch a story. I threw the newspaper back at the table sighting as my hands ran through my hair.

''Care to explain Soul?'' My mother said with her honey voice as she looked at me.

''I met her yesterday; she was cutting the grass and collapsed. I took her to the hospital and gave her a helping hand.''

''Well, why did you meet her today then?'' Wes said as he eyed me curiously.

''She had broken her leg and I wanted to keep her company.'' I paused and smiled widely. '' And she became my girlfriend.'' Wes seemed to choke on air and my mother gasped loudly. My father looked at me with wide eyes.

''My baby has finally found a girl! I'm so happy for you!'' My mother stood up from her chair and hugged me tightly. ''I'm so happy you finally found somebody who loves you!'' I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her.

''Yea mother, she is perfect. I love her so.'' My mother gasped again and hugged me tighter. My father got up from his chair and patted me on the back.

''I'm proud of you son!'' I heard the sound of a chair pulling out and Wes had to make it all worse.

''Father, mother, is it a really good idea to encourage him so? She is a worker and she doesn't come from a rich family or anything. Soul can never get married to her.'' I froze. I had totally forgotten about that. I had wanted to one day marry her but I couldn't. My mother sighted as she pulled away from me.

''So it is. Soul, if you really love her, then you let her go or live with the fact that she will never be anything more than a girlfriend.'' Let her go? I could never let her go! If I let her go I would be heartbroken, I wouldn't have a reason to live anymore! I would be like an empty shell.

''I could never leave her! She is the woman I have been looking for so long! I can't let her go by such a little reason.'' I turned sad, frustrated, irritated and so much more. There was so many feeling inside my body! I didn't know what to do with them. ''If I only can have her as my girlfriend, then she will stay as my girlfriend.'' I turned away from then and walked away.

''Soul, it's almost dinner. Wouldn't you like to eat something?'' No. After this conversation I had lost all my appetite. I only wanted to go to my room and think about Maka. I had a very bad feeling in my gut that something bad would happen very soon.

''No, I'm not hungry anymore.'' I walked up the stairs toward the corridor my room were in when I heard footsteps behind me.

''Soul, do you really love Maka that much?'' Wes. It was Wes. ''I mean, are you playing around with her like the other maidens?'' I felt disgust. I could never play around with someone as Maka.

''I could never play around with her. I love her with all my heart and without her I'm lost. She is my sun.'' I grabbed my chest as I turned to Wes. ''She is my everything. She is the one I have been waiting for. She even likes my teeth!'' Wes looked shocked and then a sly grin spread over his face.

''We will see about that.'' Wes then turned around and headed back toward the dining room. Now I really had a bad feeling.

…

The next morning it wasn't as great, it was cloudy and the paper said that a thunderstorm would come.  
I had gotten dressed and ate my breakfast. I had thought of Maka and wondered what she did this exact moment. I hoped she was in her room, waiting for me to come.  
With that thought in my mind I finished my breakfast and headed toward the workers wing. I got inside her room and Maka was nowhere to be found again. But this time she had taken her crutches with her. I growled frustrated I got out from her room and wondered where she could be. Pictures of Maka lying unconscious flashed before my eyes and worry started to take over me. I looked out the window and saw dark clouds heading toward us. The thunderstorm would be here within less than an hour. I thought of maybe she had gone out to do something before it started to rain. I could always search the garden first and if I don't find her there then she has to be inside. I grind as I got out to the porch and out in the garden. I could almost smell the smell of rain.

I ran out in the garden. ''MAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?!'' A little while later I got a respond.

''SOUL I'M AROUND THE BACK!'' I quickly heading toward the back of the castle and I found Maka sitting on the ground in front of a camellia. She had her hand over her stomach and I immediately ran up to her.

''Maka are you in pain? You shouldn't have gone out alone, it's going to rain soon.''

''My stomach is acting up again.'' She looked like she was in a lot of pain and I had to get her inside and give her painkillers or something. I crunched beside her and put my hand on her back and started to rub it.

''Come on, we should get inside.'' She nodded and I picked her up in my arms bridal style. She held her crutches in her arms. ''Hold on Maka, I will take care of you.'' Her eyes were kind of dim and her breathing was heavy. I kissed her forehead as I ran back inside and through the castle until we got to my room.

''Wow Soul, your room is enormous.'' She breathed out and I laid her on my bed. I have never thought much about my room. I had a 320x400 centimeters big bed and four mirror closets. My floor is black wood and the walls are blood red. My beds sheets are red and the pillows are of black silk. I had a lot of empty place in my room which I didn't know what to do with. Maybe Maka had good ideas what I could fill the space with?

''I'm going to get some painkillers, don't go anywhere.'' She smiled and I left my room and went toward the main bathroom in my corridor. Why didn't I have painkillers in my own bathroom? Then I would practically never left Maka. I got inside the bathroom and quickly grabbed the orange bottle with painkillers. I took a glass on the counter and filled it with water and returned. She was still in the same place as I left her. ''Here, this should ease the pain.'' I gave her a pill. She grabbed it and put it in her mouth as she swallowed it with a little water.

BOOOM!

The thunderstorm had rolled in and Maka flinched a little by the sound. ''Maka, Are you scared of thunderstorms?'' She nodded as she kept her eyes closed.

''I can take the sound, but the light, it's driving me crazy.'' I climbed onto the bed and spooned behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I hugged her tightly.

''You don't need to be scared. I'm here and I will protect you from it.'' She relaxed a little but she was still tensed. I kissed her neck as I nuzzled in her hair. ''I will always be here for you.'' She giggled a little and then she turned around so she could look right into my eyes.

''Soul, earlier, I was out to talk myself off.'' Talk her off? But I didn't see anyone with her? I raised an eyebrow.

''With who? I didn't see anybody with you.'' She smiled a little.

''Every day, I go out in the garden and talk to the camellia bush,'' she paused. ''I have always thought it was relieving to talk out loud about things that are on my mind. It lifts up my spirit a little to talk it off.'' She smiled so gently at me and I gave her a quick kiss.

''You do know you have me to talk too. If anything is bothering you, you can always come to me.'' She cuddled closer to me as she buried her head in my chest.

''I know, Soul. You will always be here for me, right?''

''I will never leave your side. I love you too much.'' That was the first time I had actually said it out loud to her. She kissed my cheek and snuggled back in my chest.

''It took two days for me to fall for you Soul. I love you too.'' My heart skipped a beat. She said it back! She said it back to me! She said it out loud! I was so overjoyed that I lifted her head away from my chest and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She kisses me back and pulled me closer to my chest. This was the feeling of being alive and in love with your soul mate. I pulled away from her.

''Maka, there is something I would like to give you.'' She looked at me curious. I kissed her forehead and then whispered. ''Wait here.'' I got up and walked to one of my closets and picked up a big flat box. I went back to the bed and gave it to her. She sat up on the bed and opened it. She gasped as she looked at it. She picked it up and exposed a necklace. It was a silver chain and two scythes crossing each other. The shaft of the scythe was gray and the blades were red and black with a zing-zag patter.

''Soul, it's beautiful! I love it.'' I smiled at her as I felt a weight get lifted from my shoulders.

''In the old days, they used these kinds of necklaces to show people that their slaves belonged to their family and well, this is my family's symbol. I'm not giving you this because you are some sort of a slave. I'm giving it to you because that way, you will always remember where your home is.'' She smiled kindly at me.

''I know that you don't see me as a slave.'' She pulled me into a hug. ''With this necklace I will always remember that you are my home.''


	6. Chapter 5

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 5: A gardener's shadow**

* * *

A week had gone by since Maka and I had gotten together. We had spent all our waking time together and when it got late I had followed her to her room and said good night there. I had wanted to ask her if she wanted to sleep in my room but I had never had the courage to ask her.  
Wes had sometimes sought me so he could talk about something but it was always in the worst time like when Maka was waiting for me or when I'm actually with her. Wes had always had this bad spirit around Maka and I was really worried that Wes was going to do something to her. So I had never left her side when Wes was in the range.

I woke up to a cloudy day. That meant we would probably hang out in my room and cuddle. I really do like to cuddle with her, feeling her warmth against mine and to give her a kiss here and now. I just enjoyed her company. I hadn't felt like actually take it to the last step, I wanted us both to be ready and hungry for it. I had thought so much of her like that but I didn't want to do it just after a week. She maybe would have thought that I was playing her.  
I got up from bed and did my routines. I got clothes on and ate breakfast. I almost skipped out in the garden, expecting her to sit in front of the camellia bush talking like usual. When I rounded the corner she wasn't there. That was odd; she was always here by this time. I shrug my shoulders and got inside and toward her room. She would have to be there if she wasn't in the garden. I walked through the big castle and then a minute I reached her room. I opened it and she wasn't there either. I then noticed that her belongings were gone with her crutches. Fear and worry bloomed in my chest as I ran out of the workers wing.

''Maka! Answer me!''

''Maka isn't here anymore...'' I turned around and saw Wes leaning on a walk to the workers wing. He smiled slyly. ''She wasn't doing her job,'' dramatic pause. ''So she got send to Lost Island.'' My eyes widen as I gasped. He had sent her to Lost Island! Lost Island was a one ticket to hell. It was the place where bad or damaged people got send to where they would work so themselves until they died. If Maka got send there she wouldn't last long. Anger made my blood boil and took one quick step and punched Wes hard in the face.

''WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU KNOW SHE IS ALL I HAVE!'' Wes smiled at me.

''She was broken and you would never have her wholly. You know you want to get married.'' I gave him a head butt.

''I would sacrifice anything for her, even if it meant being just a boyfriend to her!''

''What's going on here?'' Liz gasped when she saw Wes, she ran quickly up to his side. He had gotten a little bit blood on his lower lip. ''WES! Are you alright?!'' She grabbed his head between her hands and wiping away the blood.

''I'm alright sweetheart.'' Liz sighted with relieve and I felt how my heart broke. One time Maka had grabbed my head between her boney hands. I could almost feel her hands on my cheeks but she was gone.. Wes had sent her away to Lost Island and I would never be able to see her again. I walked away from them as I headed back to my room. I didn't know what to do when she wasn't with me. What had I done when she wasn't in my life? I didn't even remember something as that easy.  
I got inside my room and threw myself on my bed. I remembered the first time she actually scanned my room. She looked so cute as she spun around amazed.  
I remembered the first time she was in my room when it had been a thunderstorm. She had flinched every time a thunder flashed. I remembered how happy she got when I gave her the necklace. She hadn't stopped kissing me and I loved it when she was all over me.  
Tears trickled down my cheeks as sobs escaped from me. I felt cold and lonely now when she wasn't with me. I love her so much! How could Wes send her away and kill all my happiness.  
I laid there on the bed for a few hours, not knowing what I would do. I wanted to go after her but I wouldn't make it in time. I heard a rap on the door and Liz entered.

''Hey Soul,'' She sounded sand. ''I heard what happened to Maka. I'm so sorry about Wes. You know how he likes to prove people wrong.'' She walked over to my bed but I kept on laying still while tears trickled down my cheeks. ''I know exactly what you're going through Soul.'' That caught my attention. How could she know? She hadn't lost the one person that loved her.

''How do you know? You haven't lost someone.''

''Yes I have. When I went in high school, my boyfriend Harvar, he was in a car accident. He drove and another car with drunken students drove right into him. Unfortunately, he died a few hours later in the hospital.'' I looked at her and she looked sad. She knew almost exactly how I felt. ''I bet you're feeling lonely and you don't know exactly what to do. All you know is that you would do exactly anything to see that one special person again.'' She put her arm on my shoulder and rubbed it. ''Soul, it is okay to mourn a person, but don't get too caught up in the past.'' With that, she left the room. I was all alone again.

Days past and all I did were sat in my room, mourning over my sudden loss of the person I love. I didn't want to forget about her. I just laid there on the bed waiting for the nightmare to end.


	7. Chapter 6

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 6: Gardeners location**

* * *

Days had past, it felt like an eternally. I felt like I would like to die. I had thought of going to Lost Island to die where Maka who would certainly be dead by now. The thought made more tears trickle down my cheeks as I curled up in my bed. I had tried to go to Lost Island and die at the place where Maka would probably have died on, but Liz and my mother had stopped me. They didn't understand how I was feeling. They couldn't understand what I had to go through! Wes had send Maka to Lost Island just because he couldn't stand me being happy for once!  
My body was cooled as ice as I lay on the bed. All I wanted was to be with Maka again. I wanted to feel her warmth against me and hearing her sweet honey voice. I could almost hear her scream at me to save her, but how could I? It would take a long time to get there and Maka who was already injured wouldn't take the pressure for long. But I just couldn't abandon her. I love her and I have to at least try to help her. But a week had almost past and I hadn't tried to help her in other way to try to travel to Lost Island. I would have tried to help her more. I should have saved her by now.  
Suddenly someone knocked on my door. I sighted heavily as buried my head in a pillow.

''You can enter but I warn you, I'm not in a good mood.'' The door opened and I could hear familiar, manly steps entering the room. I knew exactly who the steps belonged to and he was the person I wanted to least see.

''Are you really going to stay in your room mourning about a broken girl all day in and out?'' Wes. That dirty man who send her away. I growled at the insult toward Maka. Anger fired up inside of me and my blood started to boil. I wanted my brother to pay for taking Maka away from me. I wanted him to pay for tearing the greatest thing in my life away from me.  
I shot up from the bed and walked up to my brother. My brother was fresh and well dressed... as always.

''You are the one who took Maka away from me.'' My eyes were on fire and I clenched my fists, my knuckles turning white.  
I grabbed his shirt, glared at him with hatred.

''Do you really lover her?'' He asked calmly as he shoved his hands into his pockets. His causality made me even angrier.

''Of course I do! I would do anything for her!'' I yelled at him and he was still calm as the sea.

''Are you willing to sacrifice marriage just to be with a gardener? Just as boyfriend and girlfriend?'' I didn't know what Wes was going on about, but his calm attitude just made me madder.

''Of course I would! I'm in love with Maka and I want to be with her forever and if that means that I can only be her boyfriend, so it will be.'' Was it really that unclear? I am crazy in Maka and even if I wanted to get away from her, I couldn't do it.

''Well that's good to hear. That means I don't need to send her to Lost Island.'' My eyes widen. I backed up to a wall and pushed him up.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? You told me you had already sent her to Lost Island!'' I screamed and I knew everyone close to my wing would hear me. ''ANSWER ME! WHERE IS MAKA!'' He snorted and pushed my hand away from his shirt.

''My, my, you do have some strong feelings toward her.'' I was angry with Wes. Had he set me up just so he could know if I loved her and would sacrifice the idea about marriage? I hated when Wes pulled stunts just to see if I was really committed with what I said.

''Answer me Wes! Where. Is. She!'' I waited for a respond and when I was going to push him up against the wall, he started to talk.

''I send her to an old friend of yours. He told me that he would take good care of her.'' An old friend? I hadn't ever had many friends, actually only one: and that one is Kid. Kid's family is the second noble family by three in Nevada. Kid's full name is Death the Kid and his family is the Death family. His family was the closes one to our family. The other two noble families had tried to become one but failed.  
The Death family is a family we entrusted the most with, if there was something we needed advice or just another family to talk to, they would be there for us.  
Kid had been my friend when we were little but then he had shown me his true self. When we had played in the garden and a maiden came with drinks for us he had taken a sip and spit it out. He had thrown the containment at her and kicked her leg. When he had released his anger and seen the maiden limping away from us. I had tried to talk some sense into him that maidens where to people and shouldn't be treated like that.  
Kid had just snorted and told me that at his mansion; they beat them up if they did anything wrong. I had resigned our friendship and I was really happy that we had never visit there mansion. I would have felt very bad for the maidens.  
But now when Maka was at Kids mansion, I was terrified. I just hoped she would be alright.

''Please don't tell me you send her to Death the Kids mansion.'' I grabbed my head as I turned my back to my brother. ''Please don't tell me she has been there for almost a week!''

''Yes, where should I else have sent her to?'' I turned around, giving him a death glare.

''Do you know how they treat their workers at their place?! They beat them for the smallest mistakes they make.'' Wes looked shock someone stormed through the door. And that someone was no one less than Liz.

''Wes! I heard screaming, are you both okay?!''

I pointed toward Liz. ''You go and get the chauffeur ready.'' I moved my index finger toward my brother. ''You will come with me.'' I turned toward the closet and took out a pair of jeans and a shirt. I was in a sweats and a t-shirt and I thought I would have to be better dressed if I would have a chance at getting her back (and it wouldn't be good for id the press got a picture of me with sweats).

''But Soul there is something I need to-''

''Not now Wes! You will have to fix the mistake you have made!'' I growled at him and changed quickly. I had grown out a little beard but I hadn't time to get shave, I had to get to Maka as soon as possible. Kid could be hitting Maka at this moment.  
I turned to my brother and nodded toward the door. I started to walk out of the room with my brother close behind me.  
I prayed from the bottom of my heart that Kid had got some sense into him and didn't beat Maka.  
We hurried into the limousine in our driveway and told him our location and that he would hurry as much as possible. The chauffeur started the limousine and drove out from the castle, hurrying to get to Kids mansion where Maka should be. All that was on my mind was that I would be able to see Maka. The Maka I thought had been send to Lost Island to work herself dead.

'Hold on Maka, I will get you away from Kid'


	8. Chapter 7

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 7: Gardeners Master**

* * *

As the chauffeur drove fast through the streets toward Kids mansion, I started to recall the bad things Kid had done. He hit his maiden, he starved then and some of them he even raped. He didn't seduce them into bed like I used to do. Kid he forced them to sleep with him.  
The thing that I hated with Kid the most was that we were in some sort of why we had our similarities. I didn't want to be like Kid so I wanted to at least try to change.

''Chauffeur?'' I thought at least I could know my chauffeurs name. Kid he never knew no one of his maidens names so I thought it was a good place to begin.

''Yes, Prince?'' The chauffeur said as he concentrated on the road.

''What's your name?''

''It's Charles, prince, are you going to punish me?'' Charles hand tightened the grip around the steering wheel.

''No, I just wanted to know the name of our chauffeur.'' Charles drove as fast as he can and Wes leaned closer to me, whispering.

''What was that about? You have never asked any of our workers names.'' I looked down on my hands and my heart beat faster for every second we got closer to Maka.

''It is just, me and Kid are kind of similar and I don't want to be a monster like Kid, I want to be as gentle as Maka is, but her level of caring is unreachable, she is my guardian angel.'' I moved my hand over my chest. I missed her so much and I wanted to see her again as soon as possible. ''I can't think of a world without her, she is my sun.''

''Eh, all I asked you was why you wanted Charles name, not your life story'' Of course Wes would say something like that. He is the biggest jerks of them all, he sends Maka away only to prove a point, but he was still my only brother. We would always be bonded for life.

''Well, let's say like this, if you can't fix the situation with Kid and fails to get her back.'' I made a pause as I clenched my fists. ''If you fail, I will personally make your life a living hell.'' Wes looked down on the floor with his elbows on his knees and his hands clenched.  
This would usually be the situation he would say something like _''watch your mouth''_ or _''where is your manners, did they flew out of the window?''_

The ride toward Kid's mansion was a torture, the silent was killing me and it felt like the limo moved in slow motion. ''Prince Soul, he has arrived at Kid's mansion, should I wait for you Princes?'' I quickly climbed out of the limo and yelled.

''Please do.'' If we managed to get Maka back, we couldn't wait for Charles to get back. I ran right up to the gates and push them opened, fear of Maka's wellbeing started to creep over me again. I was so afraid that Maka might be seriously hurt. She still had to wear the cast so she would have a hard time moving around the mansion.

''Wait Soul! You can't run up to him like that! You have to act more civilized!'' My ears were dimmed with concern and fear. I ignored the little I could hear of Wes's plead and I started to run faster through the long driveway, filled with neatly cut bushes, shaped as the family's death skull symbol. I saw gardeners in the garden, they all had many bruises and were under feed, many of them limped forward but no one of them was Maka.  
I reached the big entrance and I quickly took jumped up the stairs and started to bang on the door.

''Get out here you coward!'' Then Wes's arms were wrapped around me and he pulled me back from the door. Anger started to make my blood boil and all I wanted was to beat the shit out of Kid and get Maka back. I squirmed in Wes's grip and the entrance door opened up and an older version of the Kid I had once known stepped out. He still had the same black hair and three white strips on his left side, his eyes still golden, he wore a black suit and his family symbol around the neck instead of the tie he had when he was little. His face was cold pale and his aura disgusted me.

''Well, well, isn't it the princes, what have brought you two here to my humble mansion?'' He talked polite but I only got disgust. Wes put me down on the ground and fixed his own suit.

''We have come here to reclaim the gardener who I brought here less than a week.'' Kid made an O with his mouth and then an obnoxious smirk spread on his lips. He turned around and yelled inside.

''Oh Maka, you have visitors.'' He sounded so fake but and that made me want to beat the shit out of him, but that would have to wait, I would finally be able to see Maka again!  
I heard footsteps echoing through the entrance and then Maka turned up in entrance, limping without her crutches. She looked really awful, her skin was pale and more a yellow tone, her eyes were dull and didn't reflect that little shine in her eyes, and she had a black eye on her right eye. She had lost a couple of pound so she was all boney. Her skin was covered with cuts and bruise. She looked shocked but yet so happy. She took a step toward us when Kid stopped her with his arm in front of her.

''Well, unfortunately for you, I have grown to like her, I don't feel like giving her back to you.'' He gave us a dirty look and anger almost tipped me over the edge.

''WHAT?! But I told you that I _may_ want her back! You can't do this to the royalty family! We demand to have her back!'' Wes burst out and Kid stepped behind Maka and she looked more scared than anything. He licked her neck and her eyes screamed at me to save her, my blood boiled and I took a step forward but Wes stopped me with his arm. I growled frustrated as I gave Maka an 'it's all going to be okay' look.

''You see, you can't prove that she has never been one of your gardeners...'' He grabbed the necklace that I had given her the day I had found her talking to the Camellia bush. He smirked obnoxious and pulled up the necklace from behind her neck, but it wasn't the necklace I had given her. Instead of the two crossing scythes, there were two twin guns crossing themselves, it was the Death family's weapon symbol they always used on marking their slaves, but I thought they stopped using the necklace to mark their workers. Maka looked sad and ashamed down on the ground, Kid must have taken the necklace away from her and changed it with his own family's necklace. ''She belongs to my family.'' I growled and pushed Wes arm away, ready to beat the shit out of Kid. Kid put his arm out making me stop. ''Wow, you were really eager to see her.'' Kid backed away from Maka and smiled slyly. ''Maka, do you want to say farewell to our visitors?'' She gasped but looked down on the ground as she backed away from me and my brother.

''No, I'm fine.'' My heart shook violate, had Kid threatened her to stay away from me? No, he didn't know about us or did he? He could always put two with two from the article when Maka had collapsed and my behavior now. Kid put a hand on her shoulder and licked her jaw line. Kid was truly a disgusting man.

''Come on Maka, I'm sure Prince Soul wants to say goodbye to you before he leaves.'' Kid pulled away from her. ''Run along now but don't take too long, the bushes need to be cut.'' He returned inside and the doors closed, Maka ran up to me and I pulled her into a tight hug.

''I promise I will get you back, I'm so sorry you have had to spend so much time here.'' I buried my head in her collarbone as I was close to tears.

''It's not your fault and it isn't Wes's fault too, I deserved this.'' I kissed her cheek as I hugged her tighter.

''No, Maka, you haven't done anything to deserve this, you are the person who least deserves this.'' Maka paused as she hugged me, she put her all body weight against me and that must mean that she was in great pain because of the broken leg.

''But, I'm not as pure as you think I am...'' I pulled away from her and silenced her with my lips.

''Listen, you have been through enough and I'm sure you don't deserve this!'' I cupped her face. ''You have to listen very carefully to what I have to say, first, where is the necklace I gave you?'' Maka looked down on the ground, ashamed.

''Kid took it away from me but I got it back, I'm too afraid to put it on again, I don't want him to take it away from me!'' I felt her boney shoulders press against my chest as I patted her hair.

''Listen Maka, me and Wes have to return but we will come back early in the morning. I will take Kid to the royal court and I want you to take the necklace on, on the last second without Kid noticing anything. The necklace is the key to your freedom.'' I caressed her face and I felt my heart breaking. I didn't want to leave her but I had to take the case to the royal curt and get Maka back, force wouldn't do anything. ''I love you Maka, I hate to leave you here but I will be back when the suns start to rise.'' I gave Maka a passionate kiss.

''I love you too Soul, I will be waiting for you.''


	9. Chapter 8

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 8: Gardener's royal court case**

* * *

It had taken forever to get a hold of the royal court (even if I was the prince.) I had to pulls some strings to get royal curt to take my case tomorrow, but I had managed and I wouldn't let Maka stay at Death The Kids mansion. I had felt kind of good because of the Maka was alive but there was a tugging feeling that made me worry about Maka and I missed her so.  
At the night I had gone to bed thinking about what Maka did at the exact moment, maybe Kid had her sleeping on a floor? Maybe she was already asleep; waiting for the sun rise would come. I couldn't wait until the royal court would free her so she could return home, then I would never ever let her go back to the workers wing, she would share my room so I could have my eye on her so Wes doesn't decide to send her somewhere else.

It was almost sun rise, on the morning I had shaved away my little beard and dressed nicely since we would go to the royal court. I went out from my room, determined to get the love of my life back. I went down the aisle and the stairs, reaching the hallway where Wes and Liz stood.

''Are you ready to get her back?'' Wes said with his arm around his wife. Liz was dressed in a very nice but yet so casual red dress which made her look professional.

''I have been ready for days, let's get her back.'' Liz nodded and we all went out and inside the limo.

''To Kid's mansion Charles,'' he nodded and the limos drove off toward Kid's mansion. I looked out the window at the blue sky as it slowly turned pink.  
We reached Kid's mansion exactly as the sun rise. We walked up to the entrance and the door opened immediately by a beaten up maiden.

''I'm sorry, you have to leave. My master isn't up yet.''

''Then wake him up, tell him that he will have to go to royal court, and when you're at it, bring Maka Eater here immediately, that is an order from the prince!'' The maiden quickly closed the door and escaped inside, we waited for a little while and then the door opened again and Maka limped out. She didn't have her crutches and I immediately pulled her into a hug. Her fragile body contained more bruises and a great sorrow washed over me. To think that she got her and I wasn't there to protect her from the danger. I closed my eyes swallowing the lump in my throat away.

''Thank god you are here!'' I could hear sobs and I pulled her closer, stroking her back in comfort. I kissed her forehead.

''Of course I did. Do you have the necklace on?'' She nodded in my chest and a sound of a door opened broke the moment. Maka tried to pull away from me but I held her tight in my embrace. ''Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore.'' I whispered in her ear and she seemed to relax more.

''What is this? I haven't given you permission to leave your room!'' I looked at Kid who was outraged. He stepped closer to us ready to hit her. I quickly released her and pulled her behind me, giving Kid a threatening glare.

''Don't. Touch. Her!'' I hissed at him and he immediately stopped turning to Wes.

''What is this? What are you doing here?''

''You see, since you didn't want to give Maka Eater back to Soul, we are going to take you to the Royal court.'' Kid's eyes widen and then he glared at us.

''Why would you do that? She is just a pathetic slave! She means nothing in this- ''

''SHUT UP!'' I hissed. ''She is _not_ a slave. She is a part of the Evans family and that is how it's going to stay!'' Giving Maka's hand a squeeze I gave Kid a cocky smirk. ''Be at the court house in an hour, if you're not there, then I will win the case.'' I turned around and wrapped my arm around Maka's waist, giving her support as I helped her walk with her cast. We walked back to the car and sat inside. Only then I hugged Maka desperately and kissed her neck, jaw and cheeks. ''I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner! I'm so sorry you had to spend such a long time at Kid's mansion!'' Maka met my lips and started to kiss me.

''it's okay, it's okay, you came for me and that is what matters.'' She said as she pushed our heads closer as I pulled our bodies closer.

''I love you Maka and I would never leave you!'' I then heard Wes clearing his throat and we pulled away, Maka blush a deep red color.

''I'm sorry to interrupt a nice little reunion but I own you an apology.'' Wes looked sad at Maka. ''I'm so sorry I send you to Kid's, I'm so sorry you had to go through this! I'm so sorry I separated you from Soul only to make sure he was willing to give up his dream!'' Maka raised an eyebrow and turned to me.

''What does he mean by 'giving up his dream' Soul?'' I rested my forehead on hers as I brushed her hand with my thumb.

''A prince can only get married with someone who has royal or noble blood in their veins, but it works sometimes if you are filthy rich too.'' Maka gasped and pulled away from me, she bit her lower lip and her facial expression was filled with sorrow.

''Did you really sacrifice marriage for me?'' I caressed her arm as I looked deep into her emerald eyes.

''Yes. Yes I did, I would do it again if I could. I love you too much to let something as little as marriage gets between us.'' Maka leaned in and rested her head on my chest, my arms wrapped around her.

''I can never repay you for what you have done for me...'' She sobbed in my chest.

''You have already repaid me, just being with me and loving me is enough for me.'' Maka sobbed out a 'thank you' and in that moment we reached the Royal court. ''Maka we are here.'' She pulled away from me and wiped away her tears as she touched her necklace, two crossing scythes. She had managed to take it on without Kid noticing it! I stepped out from the car and Maka was just about to step out when I lifted her up in my arms, she squealed and then started to giggle. ''Now when you don't have your crutches, I will just have to carry you.'' She blushed and I carried her inside, Wes and Liz following us closely behind. We got inside the court house and were immediately met by a lady.

''Ah you must be prince Soul and Wes.'' The lady was in her middle 40's and wore a pair of glasses; she wore a dark red suit with a skirt which went down under her knees. She looked extremely professional and her pale green eyes looked at the love of my life in my arms. ''And this must be the woman your case was about?''

''Yea, this is her.'' Wes answered as he pulled his wife closer to him.

''Okay, I will show you to the court room you will be inside and then the judge will come and get you when the time is right.'' The lady showed us to a little waiting room with couches and wending machines, I laid Maka carefully down on the couch as I pushed her bangs away from her eyes.

''You must be hungry and tired.'' Maka nodded embarrassed and I quickly went and bought a soda and a couple of bars from the wending machines. ''Here, it up, you look like a mess.'' She smiled tiredly as she started to eat on her bars and took a couple of sips from her soda, but she only got a half can of soda and one and a half chocolate bar into her. ''You have to eat more. Kid must have given you a meal a day.'' Maka shook her head and closed her eyes.

''No, I don't have an appetite right now, I'm just so tired.'' I lifted her upper body up and sat on the couch, having Maka's upper body on my lap. I kiss her forehead and caressed her face.

''You can sleep Maka. You are safe here with me.'' Before I had finished my sentence Maka had fallen asleep. She made small snoring sound and I continued to caress her face. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Now when things were calm I could take a closer look on her body. She was in her dungarees and had a white t-shirt underneath, her limbs were exposed and her skin seemed more yellow than pale, it looked like if she would puke at any second. Her arms were covered with bruises shaped as hands and her legs were covered with dried cuts. Sadness and hatred filled my body. I was sad because I wasn't there for her when he beaten her up, but I hated Kid so much for hurting the one I love.  
My hands went from her face and then I rested it on her stomach, her eyes shut opened and a pained sound left her. I immediately took my hand away from her stomach and I looked at her face, twisted with pain. I cupped her face looking into her eyes, worry started to bloom inside of my stomach.

''Maka, Maka are you okay? Did I hurt you?'' She shook her head.

''No, I'm having a stomach ache.'' There was something that was really wrong; a stomach ache shouldn't hurt her this much. Her hands wrapped themselves around her stomach as she still made pained sounds.

''We should check up with a doctor about-''

''No! It's nothing, I'm sure it will be gone tomorrow.'' Maka answered fast and she opened one eye and put on a smile. ''I'm okay Soul. I just ate the bars too fast.'' I pushed her hair away from her face and her face seemed to soften a little.

''Promise me you will tell me if it gets worse, I don't want you to be sick.'' I had a little feeling inside of me that wasn't sure that it was only a stomach ache.

''Prince Soul and Wes, Death the Kid has arrived and the court is ready to take on your case.'' The doors opened and the lady came inside with Kid right behind her. ''The judge is already ready so you can enter the court room.'' The lady made a gesture toward a door with a nicely polished golden placard which said _royal court room_ and Maka slowly and carefully sat up.

''I guess it is time then.'' I stopped her from sitting up and instead I stood up, carrying her bridal style.

''Don't push yourself, you can't walk without your crutches and I can see that your stomach ache is still paining you.'' Maka relaxed herself and laid back down in my arms, her eyes was heavy with sleep so I kissed her cheek.

''Don't worry, this will be over soon and then you can sleep all you want.'' She nodded and closed her eyes.

''Yea, I can make it.''

''Soul, are you coming?'' Wes said as he held opened the door. ''The case can't start without Maka.'' I nodded and quickly went inside the court room. The room was professional decorated with dark wood benches and a big table there the judge sat and two tables on each side there the witnesses would sit. In the first row of the benches were two tables where the prosecutors and the defenders should sit. I followed Wes to the table on the right as Kid sat on the left table. I took a seat with Maka in my arms, her eyes was still half closed.

''Prince Wes, can you fill me in on the case.'' Wes stood up from his chair and walked up to a man holding the law book and swore that he would only tell the truth. He took a seat at the table in front of us, beside the judge.

''The main reason I brought us here to curt is to get our gardener back, Maka Eater.'' The judge looked over to us and at Maka in my arms.

''Are you Maka Eater?'' The judge asked as he looked at her. Maka nodded still with half closed eyes. ''Continue with your story.''

''Yes you honor. I wanted to make sure that Soul really was ready to give up marriage since Maka is a gardener, so I send her to Kid's mansion asking him to keep her safe while I made sure Soul was ready to either give up marriage or Maka.'' Maka shuddered in my arms, probably the thought of being all alone. ''I then confronted him and he wanted Maka really badly so I took him to Kid's mansion and he told us he wouldn't give us her back since he claimed that she was his.'' The judge nodded and he looked at me.

''Thank you Wes. Soul, I would like to ask some questions for you.'' I nodded and carefully put Maka on the chair. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and went up to the man with the law book and swore to only speak the truth. I sat in the chair which Wes had once sat in.

''So Soul, why would you have to give up marriage?''

''Because royalty can only get married with people who are rich or have noble or royalty blood running through their veins.'' The judge scribbled down some notes.

''What is the reason for you to give up marriage?'' I stared right into Maka's emerald eyes. The following words were right directed toward her and her only.

''Because I love Maka Eater, she is the one and only for me.'' The judge looked surprised and then looked at Maka.

''Maka Eater, I would like to question you.'' I went down and helped her into the seat Wes and I had sat at. The man with the law book came to her and she swore. I went back to my seat and looked at her. ''Maka Eater, tell me about your time at Kid's mansion.'' Her eyes widen and she shook slightly.

''Um, well, it was horrible. At the day I did usual jobs like cut the grass or watering the flower, but at night... I was looked inside an empty room and then Kid would come and...'' Maka closed her eyes and her body shook violently. ''He came and beat me up... sometimes he forced his sex inside of my mouth and threatened me that if I bit him, he would kill me on the spot.'' I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Had Kid forced her to suck his dick? Gritting my teeth and my knuckles turned white with rage boiling in my veins, I was just about to stand up and beat the shit out of him when Wes put his hand on my shoulder.

''Don't worry; he will pay for what he has done.'' Wes whispered calmly at me and I gained control over my body, but the rage was still there.

''He starved me so I would eat his seed and when he was done, he made cuts on my legs with a knife.''

''You honor do you really believe all the nonsense she's talking about?! She is only a slave!'' Kid stood up from his chair and yelled.

''Silence in the court! I'm listening on both sides before I judge on who is right!'' The judge clubbed with his wooden hammer and Kid sat down in the chair again.

''Thank you Maka Eater, Death the Kid, come up here.'' I went up and helped Maka back onto our seat and Kid swore the oath and sat down on the other side of the judge.

''Tell your side of the story.'' The judge said and Kid seemed very relaxed as he shot Maka a smirk saying _I will get you back_.

''Well, one early morning almost a week ago, Wes came by my house and said that I could have his slave-''

''That is not true!'' Wes shouted and the judge clubbed his hammer.

''Silence Prince Wes!'' Wes went quiet and gave Kid a hateful look.

''I gladly accepted her and I put on my family necklace on her and put her into work. I gave her a comfortable bed, food and I did _not_ beat her! Then one yesterday they came back and said that they wanted her back but I refused since Wes had already given her to me.'' Kid smirked and got up from his chair pointing toward Maka. ''She is even wearing my family necklace right now!'' The judge looked at her.

''Show us your necklace.'' The judge said and my heart started to beat hard and fast. Maka slowly took of her necklace and my family's two scythes were exposed as Kid gasped.

''This isn't the Death symbol that is the Evens symbols. I hereby close the case and Maka Eater belongs to the Evans. Death the Kid, you will have to pay a very expensive ticket for your actions!''


	10. Chapter 9

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 9: Gardeners new room**

* * *

As soon as the case had closed Kid was furious and stormed out of the court house. I had embrace Maka and kissed her passionately. Wes had hugged Liz and sight in relief for my sake.  
I then had remembered what Kid had done to Maka and I was about to run after her when Maka tugged my arm.

''Don't go, I'm alright and I don't want you to leave me now.'' I had embraced her and my anger was buried deep inside of me. I had picked her up and we had returned to home. When we were home I had carried her to my room.

''Soul, why are you carrying me here? I just want to sleep and read a book.'' I pressed my lips to hers and pushed the door opened.

''Maka, my room is now our room. I don't want you to live in the workers wing anymore because you aren't a worker anymore. You are my girlfriend and I will take care of you, if you let me.'' Her slender arms wrapped themselves around my neck.

''Soul... I would love to stay in your room.'' Flutter, my heart started to flutter with happiness and I carefully put her down on my enormous bed. I lay down beside her and I looked at the corner that was completely empty.

''Maka… Is there something you would like to have in our room? There is plenty of empty space we can fill.'' Her eyes were already half closed and she wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on top of my chest.

''I have always enjoyed books... maybe we could get a bookcase.'' I kissed her head.

''A bookcase it is then.'' but before she could hear my sentence she was already asleep. Maybe we could go to into the city and buy Maka some clothes and the bookcase, maybe we would find something she wanted there. I then too fell asleep. It had been a long day and we both needed to rest after the week we had had.  
I had dreamed of Maka, I had dreamed that we both were on a meadow with knee high grass, there was a hill with a big oak tree, Maka was currently running after a child with long snow white hair and emerald eyes. I quickly ran up to them and embraced them. I saw then a silver ring with a blood red diamond on her finger. I looked back at my own hand and there was a silver ring.

''Well how are you doing my husband, are you getting tired already?'' Maka teased and she and our child ran away. I smirked and quickly ran after them. The dream was absolutely perfect. It contained all I had ever dreamed about, a woman I love, marriage and a child.  
The grass kissed my bare feet as I reached them; they were laying in the grass laughing. That is when I opened my eyes and I was brought back to reality. Maka was still asleep on my chest and the morning sun rays hit her yellow skin. I knew the color of her skin was very suspicious and I had to convince her to go and get it checked on. I carefully shook her shoulder and she made moaned. ''Is it morning already?'' She rubbed her eyes and her eyes were different, they didn't have the strong green color anymore. They were like if she had a shade of white over her eyes. Now I didn't feel good at all!

''Yea, but are you okay? You don't look so good.'' I looked worried at her and she sat up beside me.

''Yes, I'm feeling much better than I did yesterday.'' She smiled and my heart fluttered.

''So I was thinking that when you feel better we could go and buy some clothes and that bookcase.''

''Yea, let's get ready then so we can go.'' Maka jumped down from the bed and for a moment my body froze. She still had her cast on! What was she thinking? She laughed softly as she looked down on her cast.

''I don't feel anything! I think my leg has finally healed!'' She jumped up and down a little with a big smirk. ''I don't feel the pain! I have finally healed!'' I smiled as I got up from the bed and lifted her up, twirling around with her in my arms. I kissed her on the lips and caressed her face.

''Let's go and get the cast of then before we start shopping.'' Maka nodded happily and we both got ready and eat breakfast. Maka didn't eat so much; she blamed it on the appetite as she did yesterday. I started to feel uneasy and I got scared for her own health. I tried to convince myself that it was nothing.  
We arrived at the hospital and got her cast of so she could walk around without it.  
We had just arrived at the mall when a mob of journalist came and took pictures of us.

''Is it true you are in love with your gardener?''

''Prince Soul! Is it true that you went to the Royal curt to get your gardener back?'' Camera flashed and the journalist kept on asking us questions, I pulled Maka protectively close to me and the journalist kept on asking useless questions. Maka looked petrified and then she collapsed, her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands her head. I got scared and sat down beside her.

''Haven't you done enough! I will answer all you questions on another day!'' The journalists seemed satisfied and disappeared. It was even worse than I thought; Maka sat on the ground crying heavily.

''I hate camera flashes! I hate them so much!'' I rubbed her back as I squeezed her hand.

''They are all gone, you can relax now...'' It was a kind of odd fear. A fear for camera flashes. Could it be connected to the thunder flashes? But she wasn't this afraid of them. She was broken because of the camera flashes; could something in her past have caused it?

''I know, but it is so hard to get a grip on myself!'' She shivers violently as she sobbed out. I kissed her cheek and continued to rub her back.

''It's alright, take your time. It must have been scary for you.''  
Her shivering and sobs started to get fewer and lower and eventually she stopped. He pulled her hands away from her face and she had two big wet strips going from her eyes. I wiped them away and looked into her eyes. ''Are you alright?'' She stood up and put on a smile

''Yea, I think so.'' I exhaled and we continued our shopping tour. We went inside and bought home clothes to beautiful prom dresses. We then went pass a underwear shop when she stopped in front of it.

''What is it? Is something wrong?'' She shook her head and a big blush brightened her face.

''It's just, I don't have any underwear or bras.'' My face turned bright red and squeezed her hand.

''Well then, we should get some underwear then.'' We got inside the store and it was filled with white granny underwear to lace, crotchless underwear. I started to imagine Maka wearing sexy underwear and I think I died a little mentally. She would look beyond sexy; she would be the hottest woman in the universe by my opinion.

''I don't really need to go and buy underwear.'' I kissed her forehead.

''Maka... I know it is a little embarrassing but I don't need to look when you try them you know.'' She shook her head.

''N-No, I want to know what you think. It's just... I'm a little scared that you won't like my body.'' I started to laugh and Maka made a pouting face.

''I love your body Maka! There isn't one woman in this world that can compare with your beauty.'' Maka blushed madly as she went away from me and started to pick out underwear. I noticed that all of them were with lace and some of them were thongs'-Maka, are you sure about the underwear?'' I think I was about to pass out. She chose so sexy underwear. If I saw her in them, I would for sure be in heaven!

''Y-Yea, I want to look good for you.'' She grabbed my hand, leading me toward the changing rooms. ''Come on, I want to try them.'' She led me toward a free changing room and I waited outside. I could hear the sound of her taking her clothes off. I was driving myself insane knowing that in a few seconds, I would see her in sexy underwear. My hands started to get sweaty and nervous. I had already slept with other women but this was Maka! She was the one I loved; I had never had sex with a person I actually liked.

''You can come inside now...'' Blood started to get warm and I took a deep breath before I walked inside, she looked absolutely beautiful. She wore pink lace thongs and a matching pink lace bra. Seeing her legs like this, they were longer than I had thought, they were miles long! She had soft curves and her breast weren't the biggest but they sure looked the most attractive.

''Maka... You look absolutely beautiful... you looks so attractive!'' She blushed madly and tried to cover her body with her hands.

''Okay, then I will take them all.'' She pushed me out from the changing room and I thought over what I had seen. She looked so beautiful in lace underwear. I looked up at the ceiling as I the image of her in underwear was still on my mind. ''Okay, I'm done now.'' I shook my head and saw Maka standing next to me. ''You know that I don't really need all this, you have like bought me a whole life time's wardrobe.'' I cupped her face.

''No, no, no, no, I want you to have what you want since you have given me everything.'' I planted a passionate kiss on her lips. ''I love you and I want to treat you like a princess.'' She smiled so kindly and kissed me back.

''I haven't given you everything yet...'' I raised an eyebrow.

''What do you mean?'' She shook her head.

''Never mind, I will tell you later.'' She then went on a head toward the cashier and I followed Maka. I paid for her underwear and we continued our shopping spree. We bought a bookcase and we went to the bookstore where Maka bought almost every book in the store! After our shopping I had bought her dinner at a restaurant while the workers at home fixed the bookcase.  
When we had finished our dinner, we returned home and the bookcase with all Maka's book was in. Her clothes were in mine walk in closet and she immediately went inside.

''Maka? Are you really that eager to wear your clothes.''

''Kind of,'' she sounded really happy and cheery. I went up to the bookcase and the workers had even sorted it by alphabetic order. The books she had bought were from hair-raising horrors to romantic novels.

''Soul, turn around.'' I turned around and found Maka standing in her pink lace underwear. She stood really close to me, almost pressing her against me. I quickly started to blush. ''Soul, I haven't given you everything; I want you to have my body.''

''Maka... I don't want you to force yourself into anything you don't want to do.'' She started to kiss my neck and her hands stroked my arm.

''But I want you, but first I want you to promise me that you will never leave me.'' She looked so hot and all my blood started to gather at my crotch. I closed my eyes in pleasure as she started to unbutton my shirt.

''I will never leave you. I will follow you were ever you decides to go.'' With that, Maka jumped up and wrapped her endlessly long legs around me and kissed me passionately on my mouth. I put my hands on her ass as I went over to my bed. I dropped her down and she giggled and I diver right on top of her and kissed her hungrily. She moaned and started to unbutton the last buttons and I threw away my shirt. I dived back and started to squeeze her boob. They weren't big but to me, they were perfect, the perfect size to fill up my palms. She started to fumble with my belt while I started to take of her bra. Her bra easily slipped off of her and her boobs were exposed. Maka blushed madly as I looked at her perfect chest. They had the perfect form and they weren't baggy as other women's' boobs.

''I know they are small-'' I quickly covered her mouth with mine as I rubbed her left boob.

''They are perfect Maka.'' She smiled and started to kiss me again. I opened up her mouth and made out with her. The inside of her mouth was so smooth like velvet. She moaned loudly when I stuck my hand inside of her panties. She threw her head back and moaned loudly.

''SOOOUUUUL'' I quickly found her lips and her moans where muffled. Maka continued to fumble with my pants and she easily pulled my pants and underwear down. She pulled away and looked at my proud sex. ''Someone seems to enjoying himself.'' I smirk and pulled out my fingers from her wet core, showing of my wet fingers.

''Speak of yourself.'' She blushed madly and I attacker her lips again, Maka grabbed my sex and started to stroke it. I moaned happily as I took off her panties and pushed my fingers inside of her. She moaned loudly in my mouth and she started to pump me faster then she suddenly stopped. I pulled away from her and looked concerned.

''Did I do something wrong?'' She shook her head and lowered her head.

''No, there is something I want to give you.'' I raised my eyebrow and Maka gave me a smirk, her head lowered toward my sex and my eyes widen.

''Maka, are you sure? Do you really want to do this since... you know what?'' Maka looked a little troubled by what Kid had done to her but she shook her head.

''N-No, I want to do this.'' Her mouth took in my sex and I threw my head back and to think that my sweet and innocent Maka could do something like this. She took me in deep and it was overwhelming. I moaned as I stoked her hair. I carefully pushed her away from me and she looked questioning. ''Did I do something wrong?'' I chuckled as I planted kisses and laid her carefully down on the bed.

''You did great, but I want to pleasure you.'' I picked up a condom from the bedside table and put it on. Maka blushed madly as I positioned myself at her entrance. ''Are you ready?''

''I have been waiting for you my whole life, I'm ready.''


	11. Chapter 10

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 10: Gardener meets the parents**

* * *

Maka and my night had been wonderful but yet a bit weird. We had made love but Maka had cried and said ''Please don't leave me'' all the time. I of course had caressed her face and promised her all the time that I would never leave her. The pleasure I had felt was beyond what I had ever felt before. After we both were done, we had cuddled for a while and then we had fallen asleep.

I woke up first and I saw Maka's naked chest being hit by the sun. Her chest rose and fell and she looked absolutely beautiful sleeping naked in my bed. I started to plant kisses on her neck and she groaned.

''Souul, I'm tired. It's in the middle of the night.'' I kissed her jaw until I reached her lips. I planted a quick kiss as I stoke her arm.

''Take a look. It is morning, my love.'' She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them.

''But it feels like it is night, I'm still so tired.''

''It must be from our previous activity together.'' Maka's eyes widen and she threw herself into my embrace, bursting into tears.

''Please don't leave me! Please don't tell me you only wanted to get inside of my pants! Please Soul! Don't leave me! I love you so much!'' She cried heavily and I quickly wrapped my arms around her, to think that I could ever leave her, no way. She is the most important person in my life and I don't know what I would do without her. My heart aced to think that Maka thought that I actually could leave her.

''I love you Maka! I will never ever leave you or cheat on you! You are my everything!'' She pulled away from me, her eyes red and puffy with tears.

''Really? You want to be with me?'' I smiled as I looked deep into her eyes, brushing a couple of hair strands away from her face.

''I love you. I can't see myself without you.'' She pulled me into a hug and whispered.

''Thank you; I don't know what I would do without you. I love you too Soul.'' I hugged her tenderly.

''You don't need to thank me. I'm just happy to be by your side every day.'' She pulled away and kissed me tenderly. Her lips were soft like velvet and she tasted so good. Suddenly a knock interrupted us.

''Soul, mother and father would like to meet Maka. They want to meet her over dinner.'' Wes said through the door.

''Okay, we will be ready.'' I was about to kiss Maka again when I heard Wes's voice again.

''Hey, Soul. Can we talk?'' I growled. What on earth would be that important?

''We will talk later Wes.'' I heard a sound mixed with a sigh and a growl. His footsteps got lower and lower until I couldn't hear him anymore.

''Do you really want me to meet you parents? I mean, I'm only a gardener...'' I cupped her face and kissed her forehead.

''Yes, you mean a lot to me and I want you to meet my parents and I yours.'' She stiffened and looked away. She looked pained and bit her lower lip.

''Soul... My parents died when I was seventeen.'' It hit me quite hard. I would never be able to meet the parents who gave birth to my only love. Maka must have had a really hard time, accepting her parent's death and moving on. She sobbed. ''I had recently turned eighteen and they were getting a late birthday present when my dad lost control over the car and accidentally drove over a cliff...'' Maka sobbed and I pulled her into a tight hug.

''I'm sorry Maka... I didn't know.'' She patted my hand as she looked at me with watery eyes.

''It's not your fault, besides. You are my family now.'' The water in her eyes disappeared and a smile spread across her lips, filling my heart with happiness.

''I will never leave you Maka, you are my family too.'' She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to me. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and it was already afternoon. I kissed Maka's forehead and caressed her face. ''its afternoon, we should get ready to eat dinner with my parents.'' Maka shut her eyes opened and looked at me confused.

''You make it sound like you never eat dinner together.''

''We don't actually eat dinner together.'' I caressed her arm as I thought of all the lonely dinners I had had.

''My dad is too busy taking care of the kingdom, so he eats in his office. My mother usually eats with my dad in his office but she sometimes eats alone. Wes, he always wants to eat alone with Liz. Being romantic with her and that.'' I paused. ''And me, I just wants to be left alone. I haven't really wanted to eat dinner with anyone... until now.'' I kissed Maka's cheek and she kissed mine back. ''We should both take a shower and get ready, are you hungry?'' She nodded.

''Yea, kind of. I don't really now. I don't have an appetite but I want to get some food in my belly.'' Maka pulled away from me and was about to sit up, when she yelped in pain.

''Maka! Are you alright?! Is it your stomach again?'' She yelped again and I grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. Her stomach was starting to get worse. She was turning for the worse! Since I saw her, her eyes had turned dimmer and her skin had become a more yellow skin tone. She had lost much weight over and became weaker and weaker. My gut screamed at me to do something! Anything!

She nodded. ''I'm okay; the stomach ache is getting worse.'' I squeezed her hand.

''Maka this isn't just a stomach ache, we have to take you and get it checked up.'' He eyes widen and shook her head.

''Nooo, I don't want to miss the dinner. I want to meet your parents.'' She groaned in pain and I caressed her face and kissed her forehead. How could I ever deny her wishes?

''Just promise me that after the dinner. I get to take you to the hospital.'' She nodded and she slowly started to relax and then eventually she opened her eyes. She squeezed my hand and sighed with relief.

''Yes, take me to the hospital after the dinner.'' I relaxed and kissed her lips. After that we took a shower together and got ready for the dinner. Maka chose to wear a red silk dress with her hair down and a red head band on. She didn't feel comfortable to wear high heels so she wore a pair of red ballerina shoes instead. I chose to wear my black and white pinstripe suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie. Maka went up to me and I looked her over. The dress made her legs look gorgeous and her breast looked much bigger in it.

''Wow, you look stunning!'' She blushed and looked me over.

''So are you prince Soul,'' She said playfully and giggled. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She giggled more and kissed me on my lips. ''We are matching...'' She said through our kiss and I pulled away and cupped her face.

''Yea, so we are. Are you ready to head down?'' She slowly nodded and we both headed down hand in hand. We went inside the dining room and there were my mother and father, Wes and Liz. My mother gasped when she saw us and walked up to us.

''So this is the girl you have been talking about. You look really pretty! I can see why my son has fallen for you.'' I had my hand around her waist and my mother exposed her jewelry hand. ''I'm Helena Evens, Soul's mother.'' Maka shook her hand and behind her joined my father.

''Hey, I'm Maka Eater.'' My father looked her over and he looked kind of surprised.

''You aren't what I thought you would be, but you still look good.'' Maka blushed more and my father grabbed her hand and shook it.

''I'm Robert Evens, Soul's father and king of this country.''

''Maka Eater.'' Maka said embarrassed and my father pulled his queen closer to her. My brother and Liz went up to me and Liz went up to Maka.

''Hey, we haven't officially met. I'm Elizabeth Evens, but you can call me Liz. I'm Wes's husband.'' Maka shook Liz's hand and she seemed to get shier.

''Maka Eater.'' Wes nodded toward her.

''And you've already met me; I'm Wes Evens if you remember.'' She nodded and I pulled her closer to me. She looked into my eyes and I gave her an assuring nod. She smiled and nodded back.

''Well, let's eat! I guess you all must be hungry.'' My mother said and we all went to the table and me and Maka sat right next to each other with Wes on my left side and my mother and father and Liz on the other side.

''Personally I'm starving!'' I said and Maka blushed. My mother giggled and she and my father held hands when the waiters came inside with our dinner. We all got duck, potatoes and some kind of sauce. I tasted it and it was wonderful. I looked over at Maka and she didn't seem to enjoy it so much. She eats it but she frowned a little. She took another bite and she seemed to like it but at the same time not.

''So, Maka, I have seen you two much in the newspaper these days.'' I raised my eyebrow.

''What do you mean mother? The only story they have gotten with us is the one when Maka collapsed. She giggled and shook her head.

''No, no dear, the have had two more; a one when you went to royal court to get Maka back and a one when you two went shopping.'' My mother picked up two newspaper articles and showed a picture when I carried Maka inside of the royal curt and another one when Maka sat on the ground and I hissed at the journalists. ''Soul... You have to be more polite, you don't want the journalists to write something horrible about you, especially now when you are together with Maka. I don't think all of the people are supporting your relationship.'' I growled.

''I don't care what they think! I love Maka and I won't leave her.'' Maka blushed madly and took a sip from her water.

''I know you do sweety, just try not to be so rude to the journalist.'' I sigh and nodded. I didn't want to make my mother sad and ashamed since she had done so much to me and this family. She had always been the one to cheer me up when I was depressed about my teeth. My dad then suddenly gasped.

''Maka are you alright?!'' I turned quickly to her and she held her stomach and blood was running down from her nostril. She stood up on shaky legs and I quickly got up beside her.

''I'm fine... just a slight stomach ache,'' she answered weakly as she wobbled on the spot.

''Maka? Are you alright?! Talk to me!'' I held her waist and she suddenly threw up her food. She covered her mouth with her hand as she cough, the inside of her hand was all covered in blood and food bites and she cried out in pain before she collapsed in my arms. My heart stopped, seeing her not moving and bloody. Fear bloomed in my body and I was scared for life. Oh god! I couldn't lose her now! Not when we have finally managed to get settled with each other! Not when I have finally wanted to start my life with her by my side! Tears streamed down my face, as I looked up terrified of losing her. ''CALL AN AMBULANCE! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER STOMACH!''


	12. Chapter 11

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 11: Gardener's disease**

* * *

Beep... beep... beep. I sat on the couch hearing the beat of the heart monitor. These past hours had been the worst of my whole life. First when Maka had passed out, she had an irregular pulse that only drove me more insane. I was so worried over her and I didn't know what to do. My mother had screamed out and my father had tried to calm her down when Wes and Liz tried to calm me down while trying to help Maka.

''When is the bloody ambulance coming?!'' Liz had yelled and a maiden ran up to us. Everything was one big blur to me. I had heard how the maiden told us that the ambulance should be here at any minute. My heart beat rapidly and I shook with fear. I had kept Maka in my arms as I tried to calm down myself, but how could I stay calm when the one I loved was dying in front of me?  
When the ambulance had come the nurses took her away from me and I had felt like a very important piece had been taken away from me. The nurses touched her belly as they hooked her up to the many machines. They murmured about her condition as and then they quickly took her into the ambulance and I followed quickly inside. When we had arrived at the hospital they took her into the emergency room and I was forced to wait outside for her.  
The time had gone so slowly. The clock in the waiting room had sounded so loudly and I almost drove myself crazy! Who could this happen?! We were supposed to live happily and was supposed to protect her away from anything that could harm her! I was supposed to protect her from anything! Oh god, why hadn't she told me her stomach had turned this bad! Then, maybe we could have stopped it before she ended up like this!  
I ran my hands through my hair frustrated as my tears continued to hit the hospital floor. Why did all the good things have to leave me? Why did all the bad things have to happen to Maka? Why couldn't I lighten her burden? Hours went by, first one, then two and then a doctor came out with Maka's blood on his shirt. It was Doctor Stein. He pulled down his masks and had a sad expression on his face. My gut told me that I wouldn't like what he would had to say.

''Prince Soul? May I talk with you in private?'' My gut became heavy and I nodded. Stein started to walk in a direction and we went through corridors and up and down stairs until we reached Maka's room. I could see her motionless body through the window. I pushed myself against it.

''Maka...'' She looked so still. Oh god! Please don't tell me she is dead! I can't handle her not being in my life!

''Prince Soul...'' I pulled away from the window and I looked at Doctor Stein. He looked very serious and I didn't like it at all! ''When you came in with Maka... I suspected something very wrong with her. It isn't normal for a person to have that kind of yellow skin, so when I heard that she was on her way here, I looked through her background in other hospitals, hoping to find a clue and I did.'' Stein took a deep breath and I grew really worried. ''She had visit a hospital a half year ago outside the city, I looked through her journal and they had detected that her stomach pains didn't have anything to do with it.. It is her liver.'' Stein paused. ''Maka has liver cancer.'' Cancer, cancer, cancer. The word rang in my ears. My knees gave in and I sat against the wall. Maka had liver cancer. What had heard about it is that it isn't many people who survive from it. I looked inside her room at her face, her face looked so peaceful.

''Can she survive? She is alive, isn't she?'' I bit my lower lip as tears streamed down my face. My heart bleeds. Oh god why Maka? Why do things always have to happen to her?

Stein nodded which made me relax a little. ''She is alive for now, we nearly lost her once, but she is a fighter. But if we don't do anything quick, she will die soon.'' My tooth pierced through my lower lip making it bleed. _But if we don't do anything soon, she will die_ the word rang in my ears and I couldn't believe it. I had to save her! I couldn't just let her die!

''What do you have to do to save her? Do _anything_ you can to save her.'' I got up from the floor and put my hands in my pocket. I was ready to do anything to save her. I _had_ to save her. There are no options that I will let her die.

''We will try, we could use surgery to remove the tumor, that would make her survive from the current tumor, but it could have spread to other of her organs. There is chemotherapy too, we would use it to reduce the tumor but there isn't a 100% chance it would work.'' What would Maka want? I know I would go for the surgery; it is too risky to use chemotherapy. It is the biggest chance we have for her survival.

''She will take the surgery.'' I looked inside the window at Maka. I just hoped she would have made the same call.

''You should know that it isn't a 100% chance she will survive after it. How it looks today, she would have like 60% of her liver left.'' I nodded. Could I really gamble on this? This is about Maka's life! But I didn't feel good about the chemotherapy, so I would just have to go with the surgery.

''She will still take it,'' Stein nodded and was about to walk away then I stopped him. ''If she successfully survives this, I will personally pay you; it will be a five number amount. So be sure to save her and the money is yours.'' Stein grinned as he nodded. I could see the desire in his eyes.

''I will do everything I can. You should go into her, she will be waking up soon.'' And there is where I am right now. Sitting on the couch listening to her heart monitors regular beeps. I still felt like crying. Maka had known all along that she had cancer and she didn't tell me about it. Why didn't she tell me? She should have told me so I could help her...

''Soooo... uuuul.'' She moaned and I quickly got up from the couch and grabbed sat on the chair in front of her and grabbed her hand. I guess I would find the answer soon to some of my questions.

''I'm here Maka, I'm right here.'' I stroked her hand with my thumb, she groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

''Soul, where am I?'' She asked weakly and she squeezed my hand.

''You are in the hospital, you collapsed and an ambulance brought you here.'' She made and O with her lips and I could see the bags under her eyes. She exhaled loudly and she held my hand sturdy. ''Maka... why didn't you tell me that you had cancer..'' Her eyes widen in shock and then she turned sad.

''How was I supposed to tell you? 'Hey, you know what? I have cancer,' if I told you that I would lose you for sure. Nobody wants somebody who has cancer. I have tried to work up all the money to go through with the treatment but I can't.'' She blabbered on and tears streamed down her face. I got up from my chair and pulled her into a hug. She sobbed loudly as tear after tear hit my blood red shirt. I rubbed her back comfortably, trying to cheer her up. So this is the reason she was so stubborn to work, she needed the money to pay for the treatment. She wanted to save up money so she wouldn't get stuck with a huge hospital bill. It hurt so much thinking about Maka working as much as she could while she was in so much pain. I started to think when I first saw her, when she was cutting the grass and the suddenly collapsed.

''I would never leave you... I love you and I will do anything to save you from this sickness. I could never leave you even if I tried.'' Tears trickled down my face and Maka looked straight into my eyes. ''I love you so much and it hurt seeing you this sick. It hurts so much! It is always you who gets hurt, it is always you!'' She hugged me tighter as we both cried.

''I love you too, there is no way I could ever repay you for everything you have done.'' Pictures of me when I was younger appeared. How I was sitting on the window sill, crying me heart out because I thought I would never be loved. Maka had already done so much to me. She saved me from loneliness. She gave my life a meaning, she loves me and that is everything I need.

''You have already repaid me. All I need is your love and you by my side. That is why I can't let you die.'' I just got reminded of the surgery. ''Oh, and I choose the surgery for you to take, it is the highest chance for you to survive.'' Maka gasped and pulled away from me and shook her head violently.

''No, I can't take it! I-I'm really scared of surgery!'' Her hands were trembling badly and her eyes showed nothing but fear. ''I-I'm can't take it! I don't want to be cut opened!'' I pulled her into a tight embrace and she shook madly in my arms. I was really worried over her and I didn't want her to take the chemotherapy, it can give the cancer a chance to spread and it may not reduce her tumor. But could I really force her into surgery? I know I couldn't do that to her... I love her so much and I could never force her to do anything.

''Maka... I want you by my side after this... I can't live without you and even how much it pains me... I won't force you into surgery…'' Maka stopped trembling and she looked up at me.

''Really? Are you really going to let me take the chemotherapy?'' I nodded and she seemed more relaxed. She let out a yawn and snuggled up in my arms.

''You can take a nap; I will be here when you wake up.'' I kissed her forehead and she was already fast asleep. I was about to fall asleep too when the door opened.

''Alright, we are ready to do the surgery.'' Stein was all dressed with a hair net, a coat and glows. I hushed him down.

''She won't be taking the surgery, she wants the chemotherapy-'' Before I could finish my sentence the heart monitor had started to beep and Maka lay on the bed motionless. Stein cursed and I immediately jumped down from her bed and Stein screamed for nurses to come. All became so rushed. The used a defibrillator on Maka and Stein told me, if she didn't take the surgery right away, she would most certainly not make it through the night.

''She's taking the surgery! Just save her!'' I pleaded and they took Maka away toward the surgery room.

'Oh god! Maka will hate me for forcing her into surgery!'


	13. Chapter 12

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 12: Gardeners forgiveness**

* * *

The waiting was killing me! Maka must hate me for forcing her into surgery; she will never forgive me for this. I thought of how Maka will cry and scream at me that she will never see me again. The thought was killing me, I could never leave her. I bite my lower lip and someone sat beside me.

''Here, you look like you need a cup of coffee.'' I looked up from the floor and it was a young woman with black hair and blue eyes. She wore nurse's scrubs so she must be a nurse. I took the cup and took a sip.

''Thank you, I needed it.'' The coffee warmed my cold body. She smiled and took a sip from her own coffee.

''So what is the Prince doing here?'' She asked and my heart stung with worry. I bit my lower lip as I looked at the red sign, meaning she was still in surgery.

''My girlfriend is in surgery.'' I took a huge sip of coffee, which burned down my throat. The woman seemed to notice it and she looked worried.

''Don't take big sips like that, you will get burned.'' The atmosphere suddenly turned gloomy. ''And I'm sorry about your girlfriend, is it the blond one from the newspapers?'' I stocked the cup with my thumb, thinking about Maka's lovely smile. When we had laughed together and the first time I had taken her to the cliff.

''Yea, her name is Maka Eater.'' The memories of us both together made me smile with happiness.

''She must be something special.''

''Yea, she is the love of my life.'' Even if we had only been together for nearly a month, I still love her with all my heart. She is _the one_, ''So what about you? Haven't you patients to take care of?'' I asked as politely as I could.

''No, my shift is over and I have seen you sitting her and cry, so I thought I would help you in some way.'' She blushed and covered her cheek with her hand. ''I don't really like seeing people hurt.'' She looked at her clock and gasped. ''Well I have to go, it was nice having a chat with you Prince Soul'' She bowed and looked at me. ''I hope Maka will get better.'' She then turned around and ran away. I didn't even get her name. Oh well, I had a feeling I would see her very soon.  
I waited for the red _surgery_ sign to turn off but it seemed that the sign would always shine red. I took the last sip of the coffee the woman had given me and then, at last, the sign turned off. I quickly got up on my feet and Doctor Stein came out with his bloody coat. He smiled as he saw me. That must mean something good or was he a sadist?

''Prince Soul, the surgery went perfectly. Now we will just have to wait and see if the tumor has spread or if it is okay. She should stay here for a week and if there are no signs. She is free to go home.'' I smiled and I mentally jumped around and pumped my fists in joy. The surgery had gone fine and Maka would most likely be fine! I can't help but be so happy!

''Thank you Stein! It means a lot.'' He waved it quickly of.

''Don't worry about it; she isn't totally away from the danger. If the cancer hasn't spread and her liver doesn't do anything funny, then she will be out of the danger.'' He started to walk down a corridor when he stopped. ''Don't you want to see Maka? She will wake up in a few minutes.'' I nodded eagerly and walked down the corridors with Stein. Maka had been moved to a different part of the hospital. When we reached her room Stein waved goodbye and said that he was going to check on her later. I got inside and sat at her bed, holding her boney hand. Worry build up inside of my body, I bit my lower lip, hoping Maka would one day forgive me for putting her through the surgery when she specifiable told me that she was really afraid of surgery. I put her through the surgery. I was so selfish, but what should I have done? The chemotherapy maybe wouldn't have the time to reduce the cancer, what the heck. It maybe wouldn't have worked at all?!

''Soo-uuul...'' Maka started to moan and she sounded like she was in pain. I quickly hit the button which pumped out morphine into her body. She sighed and she slowly opened her eye. Pushing the chair back and I quickly wrapped my arms around her. This may be the last time I would hold her.

''I'm so sorry Maka! I was so selfish but I was so afraid. I couldn't let you leave me!'' She wrapped her slender yet weak arms around me.

''What are you talking about?'' She asked so gently and I could detect tiredness in her voice. I bit my lower lip. Here goes nothing.

''I made you go through the surgery even when you told me specifically not to take it. Your heart stopped and Doctor Stein said that you wouldn't have made it through the night if you didn't take it! I'm so sorry!'' Tears escaped my eyes and she gasped. She didn't say anything; it was like she was battling between two sides mentally.

''Soul... I don't really know what to say...'' She sounded harsh but yet gentle. I pulled away from her and I stroked her hand with my thumb.

''I know you are scared of it but we couldn't wait for the chemotherapy. You would have been dead by the time they began the chemotherapy. '' My heart stung and I looked down on my hand in hers; my tanned skin and hers yellowish skin. ''I just hope that one day you can forgive me for what I have done.'' She suddenly wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down with her. She kissed my cheek.

''I forgive you, if I were in your situation; I would have most likely done the same thing.'' Her embrace had never felt this good. I could feel her love and forgiveness radiant from her body right into mine. ''I love you and without you, I would have been dead a long time ago. You have saved me from so much and I wouldn't know what to do if I weren't by your side anymore…'' I met her lips and passionately kissed them. She responded eagerly as she opened her mouth, inviting me to French kiss her. I pulled her closer to me and she grabbed my hair, pushing our head together. She let out a moan and I pulled away from her.

''Thank you... You have no idea how worried I have been about not receiving your forgiveness.'' She caressed my cheek with her hand and looked deep into my eyes with her emerald ones. My heart skipped a beat and all I wanted was to be close to her.

''I love you... I could never be mad at you for a long time, even if you had me go through the horror of surgery. I still love you and I want you by my side.'' There was no word to express how grateful I am for meeting Maka. She is the first one who liked my teeth except for my family. She is the one who made me start to believe in love again. She is the perfect woman for me and she will always be that woman to me.

''I love you more; I will always be by your side. I will never ever leave you.'' I rocked her in my arms when my phone started ring. I sighed heavily and Maka pulled away from me with a light blush dusted on her cheek. I really didn't feel like talking to anybody who isn't Maka, especially not now when she had woken up from surgery.

''You should answer it.'' I sighed and picked up my phone. It was my mother. I wonder what she wanted.

''Hello.'' I answered and my mother seemed very happy that I answered.

''_Soul. How is Maka doing? We have been so worried about her! We thought you would call us but you didn't._'' I scratched the back of my head.

''Yea, sorry about that, Maka have just woken up from her liver surgery. She had liver cancer but they have removed the tumor in her liver so now we will just wait and see if it will spread.'' I heard my mother and including some other people gasp.

''_Oh dear! Put on loud speaker so I can talk to Maka too._'' I did as mu mother asked and put on loud speakers.

''Okay she can her you now.'' Maka looked at me questioning and I grabbed her hand, giving it a assuring squeeze.

''_Maka darling, how are you feeling? We have been so worried about you!_'' Maka looked utterly shocked. Then she smiled and I could see true happiness in her eyes. I rested my head on her shoulder and as I held the phone up.

''Hi Helena, I'm feeling better. I'm in a little pain after the surgery.'' I looked at her concerned and hit the button, which send morphine into her body. Maka moaned delightful and she looked like if she was in heaven, must be all the morphine in her body.

''_That is a relief, we would like to visit you but my husband and I are really busy at the moment-_'' I could hear somebody ripping the phone away from my mother's hand and I heard Wes's voice.

''_Soul, I really need to talk to you._'' I sighed. I didn't have time with Wes's small chats, even if this seemed to be something big. Couldn't he just take it later? I then thought of the many times I had rejected him. What on earth could be that important to talk about? But I really didn't feel like talking, I just wanted to be with Maka and watch over her health.

''Not now Wes.'' I sighed and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and Maka looked concerned at me.

''Do you really think it was a good idea to hang up like that? He sounded like he really needs to talk to you.'' I kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to me. My Maka has such a big kind heart.

''Don't worry about him. I will talk to him later.'' She smiled and rested her head on mine. I then looked out the window and it was morning. I had been awake all night watching over Maka's health. Maka yawned and snuggled up on my chest. ''You look really tired, we should get some sleep.'' She nodded and we both fell asleep.

I had been brought back to the dream when Maka and I had talked about what to get to our room.  
Maka and our child with long white hair and emerald eyes laid in the grass laughing. Maka held out her hand and I grabbed it. I noticed then that Maka and our daughter was wearing white matching summer dresses and Maka wore her hair in pigtails. I looked down on my clothes and I wore a white shirt slightly unbuttoned and a pair of beige pants. None of us were wearing any shoes.  
Our daughter smiled and showed normal teeth. I exhaled loudly, relief that our daughter wouldn't have to go through the thing I had to go through. She held out her arms toward me, pleading to be picked up. I smiled and picked her up. She was so beautiful, my snow white hair and Maka's emerald green eyes.

''Daddy!'' She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. This felt too good to be true. Even if this was just a dream, I was going to enjoy every second of this. She was so little and frail, she couldn't be more than one and a half years old. Maka looked at us and I held out my other hand toward her. She grabbed it and I reeled her into a group hug. She planted a kiss on my lips and we stood there, hugging each other, my family.

I suddenly woke up by someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned and pulled Maka closer to me. My eyes fluttered open and Wes stood right in front of me. Why have he come here?

''Wes? What are you doing here?'' I looked over to Maka and she was still asleep.

''We need to talk and I'm not leaving until I have said what I want to say.'' Wes was absolutely dead seriously.

''Okay, spill it.'' I rubbed my eyes, god! Did he really have to come and interrupt my wonderful dream? He grabbed my hand.

''Outside, I want to talk to you in private.'' I pulled carefully away from Maka as I growled. I didn't really feel comfortable leaving her all alone. I wanted to be there when she woke up. I kissed Maka's cheek and Wes and I left the room and sat on two chairs outside of it.

''So, what is so important that you have to come down here and bug me when Maka is sick?'' I hissed and he and Wes didn't have that dead serious look anymore, he looked... nervous?

''Do you remember when we were little and played 'king and servant'?'' I remembered that one time, I had gotten so mad because I didn't get to be the king. We had had a lot of arguments about who would be the king. In the end, Wes had most of the times been the king.

''Yea, don't tell me you here to talk about the good old days.'' Wes chuckled and shook his head.

''No, I'm here to talk about the king position.'' I raised an eyebrow. Really? The king position is already his and that is how it will stay. ''It is like this: I don't want to become the king after our dad. I want you to take my place instead.'' WHAT?! Is he really serious? There is no why our dad would go through with this. It has always been that the thrown goes to the first born child. Why in the world would make Wes say something like this?

''What? Why would you want me to take the position? Dad would never agree to something like this!'' Confusion bloomed and I didn't really know what to think.

''Father has already agreed to this and when you become the king, you will understand.'' Seriously? How could our father even agree to something like this? Did Wes think I could pull off being the king?

''How did father agree to this? And you know I'm not king material.'' He stood up from his chair and placed his hand on my shoulder, looking into my eyes. I had never seen Wes this… compassion.

''Believe me; you will be able to pull this off. You are my little brother and I know what you are made off. You are going to be the best king this country has ever seen!'' With that, Wes went away leaving me alone. I sighed heavily. King, this will be interesting indeed.


	14. Chapter 13

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 13: Gardeners believes**

* * *

I had sat there a couple of minutes, trying to take in the idea; me becoming king? It was so hard to understand. Then I had gone to the cafeteria and gotten some breakfast for Maka and I. Personally I was starving after the nights events. I bought four sandwiches and two water bottles. The nurses would bring Maka food but I figured, she would rather eat sandwiches than the awful hospital food. I walked back to the room and as soon as I entered, I saw Maka sitting and crying.

''Maka why are you crying?!'' She snapped her head up and her eyes were puffy and wet. She held out her arms and I went up to the bed, putting the brown bag on the bedside table and hugged her.

''I thought you left me. I thought you abandoned me.'' I rubbed her back and she sobbed into my chest. I thought I had made it clear that I would never ever leave her.

''I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Wes passed by and wanted to talk and then I bought us breakfast.'' I kissed her forehead and rocked us. Her sobs started to fade away and I pulled away from her. ''I would never leave you; I thought I made it clear. I love you so much Maka.'' I wiped her tears away and looked deep into her eyes. I hate seeing her sad and hurt.

''I love you too.'' She leaned in and kissed me. I pulled her closer to me and deepened the kiss. I love kissing her, tasting her lips, her warmness and the butterflies she gives me. She let out a moan and I stroked her cheek with my thumb. I then got reminded about what Wes told me. I pulled away from her and grabbed the brown bag without breakfast. Her face was flushed and she looked so adorable. I picks out two sandwiches and hands one to Maka. ''You didn't have to go and buy breakfast for me. I could have eaten the hospital food.'' I gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

''Nonsense, you don't need to eat that horrible stuff. I hope you are hungry.'' She gladly accepted the sandwich and took a big bite.

''Yea, I'm starving. This is the first time since in a very long time since I really had an appetite.'' She ate her sandwich eagerly and I gave her a bottle of water, which she quickly drank up.

''Glad to see your appetite.'' I gave her another sandwich, which she ate up quickly.

''Aren't you going to eat? You must be hungry too.'' I grabbed a sandwich and took a bite.

''Yea, but your health is more important right now.'' I kissed her forehead and handed her the last one.

''But I don't want you to go hungry...'' She looked so concerned and hungry. She looks so cute when she is worried about me.

''I can always go and buy more sandwiches or something else.'' She nodded and took the sandwich away from me and started to eat it. I took a bite from my own and picked up the water bottle and took a sip.

''So what did Wes want?'' Maka asked and took a bite from her sandwich. I thought back when we sat outside, talking about the king position. I don't really think I'm cut for the job and I honestly don't want it.

''Wes came by to tell me that he wants me to become king instead of him. He has already talked with our father and he approves of it.'' I bit my lower lip and looked down on my half eaten sandwich. ''I don't really see myself pulling it off.'' I really couldn't see me as king; the king of Nevada. I couldn't possibly pull that off! Maka cupped my face and forced me to look at her. I then noticed that her green eyes seemed to be much clearer and a healthy green color.

''Soul... I know you can do this. You have a strong heart and I know you can pull anything off. You manage to stay with a gardener who had a broken leg and was dying.'' I smiled and caressed her face. Her skin was turning more white then yellow.

''Well, I was really hocked on the gardener. How could I resist her smile and personality and don't get me started on her beautiful emerald eyes.'' I looked deep into her eyes. I could see in her eyes how her love for me danced around like flames. ''Her beautiful emerald eyes are one of the billion things the prince loves about her.''

''How could the gardener stay away from the prince? She just couldn't resist his ruby red eyes and his exotic teeth. His teeth are one of the things she loves the most about him.'' She started to touch my lips and looked at my teeth. ''She thinks they are the thing that makes him the most special person in the world. The gardener loves the prince more than anything in the world, she can't see herself being without him.'' We both cupped each other's faces, not taking their eye away from each other.

''The prince can't see himself without his gardener. He loves her more than anything and he will do anything to be by her side.''

''I love you so much Soul''

''I love you more.'' Her lips crashed on mine and we kissed eagerly. Her lips tasted like the sandwiches and I liked her bottom lip, pleading to be let in. He opened up her mouth and we French kissed. I touched her waist, hip, her everything. I heard three things hitting the ground and I guessed it was the sandwiches and the bottle with water. I pulled her closer to me, kissing her deeper than I have never kissed anyone. I could feel her love for me flowing through me like electricity. Oh god I love her so much! She is the one. She is my soul mate. I carefully laid her down and kissed her passionately. I would really want her right now but we are in a hospital and I couldn't simply do it here. I carefully pulled away and looked at her. She smiled and caressed my face.

''What I'm trying to say is; you could see the person you love go through so much this month and didn't drive you over the edge. I know I would be heartbroken if I went through it.'' She actually lifted my spirit. Maybe I could do it. I kissed her cheek and lay beside her.

''Yea, maybe I can do it.'' She smiled and then gasped.

''The sandwiches and the water! They are ruined.'' She turned gloomy and I could hear her stomach growling. Ah, Maka. You are so cute. I caressed her cheek and made her look a me.

''Hey, I will go and buy new sandwiches, don't worry about it.'' I got up from the bed and was ready to leave when Maka caught my sleeve. I turned around and her face was flushed.

''Wait, can you buy something sweet?'' She covered her face with her other hand. She is so cute and innocent. I quickly kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes.

''Of course, I will be right back.''

…

A week had already gone and Doctor Stein had cheeked on Maka daily to watch over her health. He had said she was making a good recovery from the surgery and new tumors didn't seem to have spread to her other organs. He had given her the green light to go home, but he told us to be careful since her liver is smaller than usual and couldn't take care of bacteria's as well. Of course, Maka thought I was a little bit too overprotective, but what could I say? I don't want to see her sick. The time she had spent in the hospital had been good to her body. She had gained a few pounds so she wasn't like a skeleton anymore. In my own opinion she was still small as a stick but she wasn't thin as a skeleton anymore and that is what counts to me.  
I had carried her inside and carefully placed her down on my bed and kissed her forehead.

''Soul, you didn't need to carry me. I could have walked by myself.'' I lay on the bed beside her and caressed her cheek, looking into her radiating emerald eyes. Maka had changed so much physically during her time at the hospital. Her skin used to be yellow, but now it is a healthy pale color. Her eyes used to be a dim green color and now it radiated green. The only thing she was sad seeing is the scar. She thinks of it as a reminder of her past, the awful things she had to go through. I had tried to talk with her but she froze and started to cry silently. She had cried like that for a long time and I didn't want to see her crying like that. It was frightening. So I told her, when she is ready to talk about it, I will be there to listen.

''Maka, you haven't walked in days, you are pretty weak in your legs and you need to rest so your liver can start to grow.'' Maka blushed and snuggled closer to me. Her eyes were heavy since we had come home from the hospital and the entire day, Stein wanted to make sure that Maka was 110% safe to go home. I quickly glanced to the window and I saw the moon.

''Yea,'' She yawned. '' But I'm tired of lying in a bed all days long.'' She closed her eyes and I kissed her forehead.

''I promise you that tomorrow, we will be out and we can walk around where ever you want to go.''


	15. Chapter 14

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 14: Gardeners old friend**

* * *

I woke up before Maka. I looked at Maka's peaceful sleeping figure right next to me. Her face was peaceful and her lips a rich color of red.  
I wanted to lean in and kiss her awake, but since she had just came home from the hospital, she needed all the sleep she could get.  
Instead of kissing her on the lips I planted a kiss on her forehead and got up from bed. Since we were too tired to change to our sleeping gowns, we had fallen asleep with our clothes on. I hadn't changed clothes since the family dinner so I smelled really bad. I walked inside of our bathroom and stripped down, taking a shower. It felt really well getting cleaned. I had almost forgotten the feeling of being clean.  
After my shower, I got out to our bedroom and Maka was still asleep. Her body was sprawled out on the huge bed. It almost looked like she was searching for my body.  
I grinned and quickly got a pair of jeans and shirt on and joined Maka in the bed again. As soon as she found my body, she nuzzled closer to me and inhaled my cologne. I caressed her hair and closed my eyes.  
I had promised her last night that I would take her out, but I was still not hundred percent sure about it. Sine her liver had been reduced, she wouldn't be able to protect herself as good against bacteria's. I had thought of taking her to the cliff, but that would have been far too far away if something happened and she wouldn't be protected herself against bacteria's. Maybe we could just relax on the porch. I didn't want her to overdo herself now when she is fine from the cancer.  
Maka groaned and moved closer to me, opening her eyes.

''Soul…'' I pushed her hair behind her ear and caressed her jawline.

''Good morning,'' she put her hand on mine and gave me a quick peck on the lips, ''how are you feeling?''

''Good, just a little tired though,'' she said as she rested her head on my chest, closing her eyes.

''Do you want to sleep more?'' I asked and she shook her head.

''No… I want to do something. I guess I will be less sleepy if we did something.'' I started to think about the day when Maka and I had gone into town to buy clothes, books and a bookcase to her. Then she had worn her new underwear and we had made love for the first time. I remembered her skin against mine as she begged me to never leave her. I had proved her that I would never leave her when Kid had taken her away from me and when she got hospitalized because of liver cancer. I would remind her every day of how much I love her and that I would never _ever_ leave her.

I kissed her forehead. ''You can rest a little more. I will go down and get us breakfast. What would you like to eat?''

''Bacon, eggs and orange juice,'' she answered as she released her grip around my torso a little. I smiled, enjoying that she got her appetite back. I gave Maka a hug and got up from our bed.

''Bacon and egg it is then.'' I quickly got down and asked the Latino maiden to make bacon, eggs, a glass of orange juice and the usual for me. She got back quickly with our breakfast on a tray and I got back up to mine and Maka's bedroom. When I got back Maka was sound asleep. I put the tray on the bedside table and crawled over to Maka, planting a passionate kiss upon her lips. It took a while before she started to kiss me back; she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me eagerly back. I still got the electrify feeling of kissing Maka. She is the one, she is literally my dream girl and I love her so. She and our kid are always in my dreams. But I just couldn't figure out where that hill with the oak where, I have never seen it before. But it is defiantly one of the most beautiful places on earth.  
I pulled away and her emerald eyes radiated, her smiled made my heart skip a beat and I lay beside her.

''Is it a good way to wake up? Because I can kiss you awake every day.''

''It is and I would get used to it.'' She caressed my face and looked at the tray. I could almost detect drool on her bottom lip. I smiled and grabbed the tray and put it between us. She ate away the delicious sight with her eyes.

''Go ahead, it is our food after all.'' She dug in and took a whole egg in her mouth. Her cheeks were full of egg: She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste.

''You know there is this wonderful thing called chewing.'' She smirks and showing that she is chewing. Oh, my wonderful innocent Maka. She is such a wonderful person. She brightens my day with her smile, her eyes and her velvet lips. I had found the perfect girl for me. ''Oh Maka, you could have kept that for yourself.'' She chewed her food and swallowed it. She grinned and moved closer to me, her nose brushing mine.

''You know I could never keep anything away from you.'' She leaned in and planted a short, passionate kiss.

''And you know that I will always be there to listen to anything you have to say, no matter what it is.'' I had said it in a romantic way but Maka pulled away from me and her face turned sad, her eyes emitted agony. I cupped her face.

''I'm sorry if I made you upset.'' She put her hands over mine. She looked so pained and I didn't even know what made her upset. Could it be something in her past? Like the time in the hospital?

''You don't have to apologize, you haven't done anything wrong. It is just, I started to think about my past…'' I pulled her into a hug and I could hear that she was on the edge to tears.

''Maka… I'm here if you want to talk about it. I don't know what you had to go through, but you are here with me now and I will always protect you.'' I rocked her in my arms. She hugged me tightly.

''Someday, I will tell you everything about my past… but right now, I don't want to talk about it.'' Her voice was muffled by my chest and I caressed her hair, trying to comfort my girlfriend. She must have been through a lot if she turned like this.

''I don't know what made you this sad… but I'm here for you, because I love you.''

''I love you too.'' We ate our breakfast, joked around, had a tickle fight and shared a kiss here and there. When we were done eating our breakfast, I put the tray on the bedside table so a maiden would get it, then I carried Maka out to the porch and carefully laid her on a sunbed.

''Soul, weren't we supposed to take a walk around the garden?'' I pushed a hair strand behind her ear and looked deep into her eyes. Oh boy, here it comes.

''Well, I didn't want you to push yourself by walking, so I thought we could relax out on the porch instead.'' She didn't express herself. She stayed silent and looked back into my eyes. I grew more and more worried by the seconds.

''I guess you're right, but I want to take me to the Camellia brush. I want to talk thinks off.'' I didn't understand how she could open up to a bush instead of me. But if she wanted to talk things off with a bush, I wouldn't judge. Then I would be a horrible boyfriend.

''Alright, I will take you there.'' I picked her up once again and started to make our way toward the Camellia blossom. The bush is on the other side of the castle so it is a far way to go. I wouldn't want Maka wander off to the bush early morning or something. It would be better if I moved the bush to the side where the porch is. ''Maka… what would you say if we moved the bush to the backyard. You know, so you wouldn't have to go so far to the bush.'' She put on a thinking face.

''Well, it is a good idea, where would we put it?'' I smiled and poked her nose

''Where ever you want,'' she smiled.

''So can I put it in the middle of the garden, in front of the porch?'' That would be an odd place to put a little bush in. But, if my Maka wanted it to be there, then it would be there.

''Sure, if you want it there, then so be it.'' We reached the bush and I carefully placed her don on the ground. ''I guess you want to be alone for a while.'' She nodded and caressed the Camellia blossoms petals.

''Yeah, I will call you when I'm done.'' I then walked around the corner and looked out over our garden. We didn't have much thing in it. Some tree here and there and a little pond, some flowers against the walls. The garden sure needs something, maybe Maka had some ideas how we could fix it to become a much better place. I looked at the distant and saw a blue haired man cutting the grass. That must be the new gardener who has taken Maka's place. He was on the opposite side of Maka and I could only see him when he came on the edge of the porch side.

''Soul! I'm done! You can come now!'' I walked fast back and Maka looked lighter. She looked to be in a good mood. She reached her arms up to me and I helped her stand up.

''Do you think you can walk?'' I asked and she tried to take a step by herself but she was about to fall, but I caught her. ''I guess not.'' She blushed madly and I picked her up, carrying her bridal style. She had become a little bit heavier since the hospital but I was happy she had gained weight. She has become much more beautiful since I saw her, but she was really beautiful when I met her. She had become so much healthier and there was nothing more I wanted than to be with her.

''I guess I will have to train up my muscles so I can walk properly.'' She snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked at her. She was smiling and caressing my chest. ''So, are we going to go back to the porch?'' I smiled and kissed her.

''Yea, I was just thinking.'' I started to walk back and she looked at me.

''What were you thinking?'' I caressed her cheek and I saw how the blue haired gardener was in sight.

''Well, I was thinking-'' Maka caught sight of the blue haired man and she quickly pushed away from me and wobbled forward to him. She looked so desperate.

''BLACK*STAR!'' She screamed and she was about to fall when I caught her. Her eyes were fixated on the blue haired man as she continued to scream his name. He suddenly stopped the mower and looked at Maka. His eyes widen as he started to walk toward us.

''Maka! Is that you?'' He ran up to us and Maka quickly pulled him into a hug. I looked surprised at them; did they have a history together? Jealousy bloomed inside of me and I got afraid, afraid of losing the best thing in my life.

''Black*Star! I thought you never got away from Giriko!'' I saw tears flowing down her face and my heart stung with jealousy, fear and sadness. Was she together with him before us? I don't want to lose her! I grew more and more anxious and I wanted to go to the bottom of this!

''No, I managed to escape right after you left.'' She pulled away and Black*Star helped her stand properly. I hated him. I hated him for helping Maka stand and clinging onto her. She is mine and nobody is going to take her away from me. ''So how have you been after that? I tried to find you but you were like smoke.''

''Well, it was really hard, but I don't feel like talking about it.'' I was like numb. I felt lonely and rejected. I was feeling like the time before I met Maka, lonely, unloved and a like a shell. Was this it? Was Maka going to leave me now when this Black*Star guy was here? ''Oh, there is someone I would like you to meet.'' Maka wobbled back to me and I helped her stand. Hope blossomed inside of me and Maka placed her hand on mine. ''Black*Star, this is Soul, my boyfriend.'' She sounded happy and she wore a big smile on her lips. I guess I was worried for nothing.  
Black*Star held out his hand and I would have shook it, but Maka would have fallen.

''I would shake it but I don't want Maka to fall. I'm Soul Evans.'' Black*Star took back his hand and waved toward me instead.

''True. I'm Black*Star. Maka's best friend,'' so that is what he is to her. My Maka was still mine. ''I have heard a lot about you two. I'm very happy for Maka for meeting you. She needs somebody who is strong and dedicated to her.'' I liked him. He was honest about what he felt and he cares about Maka. He would defiantly be a good friend toward me too.

''And I'm happy for meeting somebody extraordinary as Maka.''


	16. Chapter 15

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 15: Gardener's biggest fear**

* * *

Weeks had gone by and Maka and I hanged out with Black*Star as soon as he had done his work. Maka had gotten some muscles on her legs so she could walk and run without worries, but I still was kind of uneasy about the running part. Her liver was still little and needed it's time to heal. We hadn't had sex in a long time, since I didn't want to push her into it but my hunger for her was unbearable. I could just jump on her and love her senselessly.  
My nails dug into my palms and my desire for her was stronger than ever.  
Today is a Thursday, which meant that Black*Star would work all day. I had actually checked his schedule and he only works for dinner time, but I guess he had something else to do.

I wanted her, I wanted her so badly. Maka lays so close to me, sleeping peacefully. How she had her small fragile hands on mine chest, how she pushed her body against mine, begging for protecting. I love it all and it made me want her so badly.  
Maka suddenly woke up with a moan and her eyes wide, radiating with desire. Did she want it as bad as me?

''Soul… I have waited so long for you to make a move, but I can't wait anymore. I want you. Now.'' She quickly climbed up on me and kissed my neck. This was almost too good to be true, but what did she mean? Had she been waiting for me to make my move on her? I would have jumped on her and fucked her senselessly if she wasn't special to me, but she is.

''Maka, are you saying you wanted me to make a move on you?'' I questioned and she continued to kiss down toward my naked chest.

''Yes! I want you to have dominance over me!'' With that, I turned her around so I was on top of her. I kissed her with force as I skillfully took off her shirt and panties. She moaned loudly and started to stroke mini me through my underwear. Oh god! It felt so good! I quickly started to pleasure her until we both reached our limit.

''Oh god, If I only knew earlier. I would have done this every night, if you wanted to.'' I hugged her naked sweaty frame. She gave me a quick kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck.

''Oh, believe me, I want to do it as often I can with you.''

''Then let's take another round, shall we?'' She grinned and we had another round of making love.

After our round of making love, we finally got up and ate breakfast. I looked out of the window and it was raining. That means Black*Star wouldn't work today. I looked back to Maka and she looked out of the window.

''Do you know if we have an umbrella?'' She asked and looked at the Camellia bush. The gardeners had moved the bush to the place where Maka had wanted it. I still thought it was a weird place for a bush, but Maka wanted it there and the bush was really beautiful to look at.

''Maka, you are not going to go out now, you can catch a cold.'' Outside it was hailing rain. I would never let her get out when it was raining so fiercely. The rain could be very dangerous at these times; you could barely see anything outside.

''But, I'm always talking to the bush.'' She pouted and I caressed her feet with mine.

''Maka, I'm not letting you go outside, it is too dangerous.'' She pouted and let out a fine. She looked so cute but at the same time sad. I got up from my seat and walked around the table to her and kissed her forehead. ''I'm doing this because I love you, and now when the fall is starting to come, I don't want you to be sick. It makes me feel like I have failed at protecting you.'' She wrapped her arms around my waist and nuzzled her head in my chest.

''Thank you Soul… I don't know what I would do without you.''

''No Maka, it is me who should thank you. I don't know what I would do without you.'' I meant every single word. If Maka hadn't entered my life, I would have fucked around with girls and stayed heartless. She had saved me from myself. She is my present and my future.  
I lowered my head and met her lips. It was a sweet and passionate kiss. She pulled away from me and caressed my face.

''So what are we going to do, now when it is raining.''

''We could go and hang with Black*Star, since it is raining, he doesn't have to work.'' Maka nodded and she grabbed my hand, heading toward the workers wing. We walked toward Maka's old room which Black*Star slept in. We got inside and there was no Black*Star. Maka walked up to his bed and found a letter, dedicated to me and Maka.

''What is this? Why isn't he here?'' I walked up to her and looked at the letter over her shoulder.

''I guess the letter holds our answers.'' She nodded and started to open the letter. It wasn't like Black*Star to disappear like this. He always was a kind man who told Maka everything, but I guess he had skeletons in his closet too.  
Maka picked out the letter and started to read.

_Dear Maka and Soul._

Yesterday, I saw it would be raining heavily and I have a thing to confess.  
Every Thursday, I have been meeting this wonderful woman. I met her when I was out looking for you.  
She is sweet and kind and I think I have finally managed to meet somebody I can call my girl.  
I really like her and that is why I'm not here, I sneaked out yesterday so I wouldn't have to get out in this rain.  
I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I wanted to be sure about her.  
I will be back when the rain stops.

Sincerely Black*Star

Maka gasped as her eyes widen. It was as I thought, Black*Star was busy being with this woman. I don't blame him about being sure about a girl before telling his friends. I would probably have waited if I wasn't sure with Maka, but I'm not.

''I don't really know what to say… I'm happy for Black*Star finding an interesting woman, but why didn't he tell me?'' Her eyes were still glued to the letter and I started to rub her back.

''Well, sometimes you wants to be sure about someone before you tell your friends. What if, you find a guy and told your friends about him and then nothing happens between you. It would be much easier to let go of someone if your friends didn't know.'' I didn't want to think about Maka finding another guy, but it is the best way to explain things.  
She turned around and hugged me.

''I still think he would have told us about her. We are best friends you know.'' I rocked her a little in my arms.

''I know you are, but this is something he had to figure out himself, without us.'' I kissed her forehead. ''And you know what, there is nothing we can do now. Let's do something as we wait for him to come back.'' She nodded and we went out of the workers wing. ''So what are we going to do now?'' I asked, holding her hand.

''Well, I have always enjoyed watching a movie when it has been raining. You know, light candles, eating popcorn and snuggle under a blanket.'' It reminded me of when I was still a little kid. Me, Wes, mother and father, we used to have movie nights and snuggle close to each other as we watched Disney. Yea, my brother and I were crazy about Disney stories and fairy tales. We always played _king and servant_ until I got pissed and ran away, because I didn't get to be the king.

''That sounds as an excellent idea. Let's make some popcorn.'' We went inside the kitchen were all the chefs were and they look kind of surprised.

''Young Prince, may I ask why you are here?'' One of the chefs asked. If I recall right, his name is Frank. He had a typical French mustache and brown chocolate eyes and hair. It wasn't usual for one of my family to enter the kitchen, we usually told a maiden what we wanted and they then told the chefs.

''Of course you can. I want to make some popcorn, by myself. So can you show me where the popcorn is?'' I answered kind and polite. Maka she held my hand and stood a little behind me, she must be shy.

''O-of course Young Prince!'' The chef quickly went to a cabinet and grabbed a package of popcorn. ''This is microwave popcorn. If you need any help, please don't hesitate to call me.'' The chef said and went back to his kitchen duties.  
I got the plastic away from the brown bag and started to read the instructions.

''Soul… If you want, I can help you. I know how to make microwave popcorn.'' I gave her quickly the bag and she started to laugh. ''Are you giving up that easily? It isn't that hard to make.'' I blush a deep red and looked in another direction.

''Well, I have never been much of a chef.''

''But this is something even children can make.'' Maka persisted and I blushed even more.

''The royalty life has made me like this.'' I murmured and Maka showed me how to make them. It wasn't difficult. You put the brown bag in the microwave and put it on 2 minutes and then, they were done.

''Was that so hard?'' She asked as we entered the living room. For once, we wouldn't barricade ourselves in our bedroom. We were going to watch a movie on the projector in the living room since it had surround sound and the cuddle factor is much bigger here.

''No, I think I can do it myself next time.'' I answered as I started to light candles and pull down blinds.

''I hope you will, otherwise, it would just be sad.'' She puffed the pillows and sat in the couch, wrapping a blanket around her.

''So what do you want to watch?'' I asked as I zapped around on the channels.

''Oh, stop! Please can't we watch _Troy_?'' Maka pleased. _Troy_ is based on the Greek mythology about how a Prince named Paris, takes a Princess named Helena back to Troy. Then a war starts just because Paris and Helena were too selfish to not let go of their love.  
I don't blame them, if I were in their situation. I would have Claimed Maka mine.

''Of course we can.'' I zapped back to the channel with _Troy_ and snuggled up close to Maka. She kissed my cheek and thanked me.

''_Troy_ huh? That is a fitting movie for you two.'' I looked toward the voice and it was Wes and Liz. ''Mind if we join you?'' I was about to reject them but Maka was just too kind for her own good.

''Of course you can!'' They took a seat in the other couch and snuggled up close to each other. Maka smiled at me and I gave her a _really, did they have to come_ look. Maka stuck out her tongue playfully and put popcorn in her mouth.

''GET OUT OF OUR PROPERTY!'' I heard my father scream in the hallway and Wes and Liz were already on the way. I had never heard father so furious. I got up to and so did Maka. I quickly stopped her since this could turn out ugly of gather was _this_ mad.

''Maka, stay here. This might turn ugly.'' I kissed her forehead and she sat back down.

''Come back quickly…'' I guess Maka was worried too since her expression was full of worry. I gave her an ensuring smile. I quickly went to the hall and I saw my father screaming at a red haired man with blue eyes. Beside was a woman with blonde hair and green eyes. She looked like an older version of Maka.

''FOR THE LAST TIME! I DON'T HAVE YOUR DAUGHTER!'' My father screamed and the red haired man screamed back.

''YES YOU HAVE! I HAVE SEEN THE ARTICALS!'' The red haired man caught sight of me and pointed toward me. I had really no clue what they were screaming for.

''YOUR SON KIDNAPPED MY MAKA! HE KIDNAPPED HER AGAINST HER OWN WILL! I KNOW SHE IS HERE!'' His blue eyes pierced through mine. Where did he even get the idea I had kidnapped Maka? I would never do that to Maka.

''FOR THE LAST TIME! HER NAME IS MAKA EATER! IT ISN'T MAKA ALBARN! YOU HAVE THE WRONG MAKA!'' My father screamed back and I finally got it. The man in the hallway is Spirit Albarn, one of the nobles. His family and the Ford family had tried to become one but they failed when their daughter suddenly disappeared before the wedding. Their daughter was meant to get married with Ox Ford when she became 18 years old.

''You have our daughter and we want her back!'' The blonde haired woman said and she pointed to me. ''We know you took her away from us three years ago. I want my precious daughter back.''

''What is going on here?'' Maka entered the hall and all eyes were on her. Her eyes widen as she saw Spirit and his wife at the door.

''Maka sweetheart!'' Spirit took a step toward her and I got in front of her, protecting her against the red haired maniac. I grabbed her hand, giving it an ensuring squeeze.

''Maka, do you know them?'' I asked, giving Spirit a threatening glare and he stepped back.

''N-no, I have never seen them.''

''Maka! We are your parent how you could say something like this to us?'' The blonde haired woman said and she looked like her heart had just been ripped out of her chest.

''Stop lying Spirit! This is Maka Eater! She isn't the one you are looking for! I'm sorry you haven't found her yet but this isn't her.'' My mother said and got beside her husband.

''Yes she is and I have proof'' Spirit said and pulled out a disc from his suit. My father went up to him and grabbed the disc.

''Let's see this _proof_ of yours'' My father said and we all went inside of the living room. Changing from the _Troy_ movie and my father inserted the disc. I squeezed Maka's hand since she was freaking out. She bit her lower lip and looked worried.

The video started and it showed a little child who looked exactly like Maka. She looked like she could be 5 years. The footage shocked me. The child sounded like Maka but had a higher voice than her. The little child ran up to Spirit's wife and she hugged her tightly and then Spirit joined them. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This is Maka. One time I had tried to talk about her parents but she said they were dead and she didn't want to talk about them.

The video ended and Spirit looked at us all.

''See, she is my daughter and I want her back.'' I was about to look at Maka but she wasn't here. How could she escape from me? I was holding her hand! I would have felt if she let go! I looked behind me and I caught a glance of her blonde hair. I immediately followed at the direction she had gone and I guessed she had gone into our bedroom. I ran up the stairs and through the corridor to our bedroom. I entered and there she was, crying on our bed.

''Maka…'' It was still a big shock to me. She is the daughter of Spirit Albarn, the noble Albarn family. That means she has royal blood in her veins.


	17. Chapter 16

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 16: gardener's parents**

* * *

''Go away… You must hate me now.'' Her voice was muffled by the blankets and I walked up to her. Sat on the bed and rubbed her back. I could her that she was crying.

''I could never hate you. I love you and we can get through this.'' She slapped away my hand and I could hear hiccups between her cry fits. I hated seeing her like this. I would never hate her because of something like this. I'm more happy than sad that she lied to me. I could actually marry her.  
''Maka, listen. I love you and I don't care if you are a member of the Albarn family or the Eater, I only care that you are still you.'' Silence covered the room and all I could hear was Maka's hiccups and sobs. I place my hand once again on her back and rubbed it. ''I have already promised you I won't leave you… and I'm going to keep that promise.'' Maka slowly turned around and her eyes were almost like mine, puffy red and two wet strips going from her eyes. I cupped her face with my hand and wiped a tear away. ''I won't leave you.'' I repeated and she threw herself at me, hugging my torso. She cried once again. My arms snaked around her waist and I caressed her back and hair.

''Soul…'' She let out a hiccup. ''I love you and I will tell you why my mother and father is here.'' She snuggled closer to me and shifted her position to sit more comfortable. She was still hugging me as a sob and a hiccup could be heard once in a while. ''I was meant to get married with a man named Ox Ford on my 18th birthday. I knew he was meeting a girl named Kim in secret and I didn't want to ruin that for them, beside, I didn't love him. So I packed a bag and ran away from them.''

Forced marriage shouldn't exist. It would only put you through bad things. I felt sorry for Maka. I had never been put in that situation so I would never be able to understand her.

I stayed silent and continued to pat her back.

''My parents were so excited about the marriage and bringing two noble families to become one. I tried to tell them that I didn't want to get married, but they wouldn't listen.'' What a family, to ignore their child so they had to run away. Spirit and his wife didn't deserve to get Maka back. ''But before I ran away, I burned all the pictures of me so it would be a little tougher to find me. When I got on the street, I changed my last name to Eater so nobody would recognize me by my last name.'' She smiled in my chest and squeezed me. ''It was Black*Star who decided my last name. I had told him I needed a new last name and he had always thought the name 'Eater' was cool.'' I could tell she misses Black*Star. Even if we had been hanging out the pass weeks, she still misses him even if he is only away a day or two.

''It sounds like he is a good friend.''

''The best, but he will never be in my heart like you are.'' I must have sounded jealous. Well, I actually was a little jealous of their relationship. They were so close and I know that Maka and I are together, but there is just something I could never be to Maka. They had their… understandings.

''I know, but I don't want to be jealous. Black*Star is a great guy and all but there is just a part of me which is jealous at you two.'' Maka pulled away from me and kissed me.

''I love you and you are the only man for me. Black*Star and I have some shared experiences which made us this close, but he will never be able to become my boyfriend. I don't feel like that about him.'' I wanted to know about those _experiences_ but that would make her cry like all the other times.

''I know… but shouldn't we go back down? Your parents won't leave before they see you.'' She looked pained at me and I quickly grabbed her hand. ''Don't worry. I won't let them take you away from me. I love you too much for you to leave me like _that_.'' She looked a little more at ease and she squeezed my hand and stood up.

''Shall we go? I want to get over with it as soon as possible.'' I grinned and also stood up.

''Right behind you,'' we both went down and we could hear screams when we reached the dining room. They yelled like _give me my daughter back or she might be a part of your family, but she won't go back with you. She loves Soul_. Maka moved closer to me and we entered the living room. My father and Wes argued with Spirit and his wife and Liz and my mother stood looking shocked. They all turned toward us and Spirit took quick steps toward us. I quickly got in front of Maka and blocked the way for Spirit.

''Give me my daughter back!'' Spirits voice sounded threatening and his eyes were full of rage. His knuckles were white, ready to strike anyone.

''No. She doesn't want to go back with you.'' Spirit growled and grabbed Maka's hand away from mine. Maka made a pained sound.

''Dad, let go! You are hurting me.'' Spirit ignored her pleas and I grabbed his wrist. My father and Wes joined me on each side of be, glaring at Spirit.

''Look at you, no wonder Maka ran away from you. You won't even listen to her!'' I ripped his hand away from hers and Maka got by my side. Liz and my mother walked up to Maka and gave her hugs and comforted her.

''I do listen! I have always been there for her until you kidnapped her!'' He roared at me as his teeth gritted with rage.

''He didn't kidnapped me! I ran away!''

''Silence! I know you kidnapped her!'' Unbelievable, he didn't even hear her out. He says he listens but he only ignores and shuts her up.

''I didn't! No wonder she doesn't want to go back. She must have grown tired of not being heard out.''

''Shut up! Like you have listened better than I have, you are a pathetic spoiled prince who doesn't care about anything!''

''I may once have been like that, but Maka is the one who changed me and I do listen to her! If I wouldn't have listen, she would have left me a long time ago, but she is still here! It is you who have been bad parents who never listened to her please about the marriage! You two only wanted to be connected to the Ford family you was even ready to destroy your own daughter's life!'' Spirit and his wife looked shocked. They must have finally managed to remember their daughter's pleas. Maybe I was a little too rough with them? They are Maka's parents after all. But they needed to hear it. They had almost destroyed her life by forcefully pushing her with marriage. They looked at Maka with realization in their eyes.

''Maka… We love you and we should have listened to you. Would you like to come home with us? We would like to know what you have been doing all these years.'' He mother said and reached her hand out for Maka. I turned to Maka and she looked at her mother's hand and then back up to her face. She slowly entangled herself away from Liz and my mother and walked up to her mother. My heart skipped a beat, was she going to leave me? Threw her arms around her neck and hugged her. I had lost her, she was leaving me…

''Mommy, I have missed you so much, but I love Soul and I have never been this in love in my whole life. I could never leave him.'' She pulled away from her mother and held her hands.

''I understand.'' Spirit's wife turned to me. ''Take care of my Maka for me.'' She turned around but Spirit seemed to not like Maka's decision. His wife grabbed his hand and they walked out of our castle. Maka turned to me and I reached out my arms, offering her a hug. She immediately went over to me and hugged me. I should stop doubting Maka. Of course she would never leave me. She cried in my chest and I caressed her hair. I heard footsteps and I saw Black*star entering the living room. He looked confused to all of us.

''Have I missed something?''


	18. Chapter 17

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 17: Gardener's round with the journalists**

* * *

''But Prince Soul! The people need to know about you and your girlfriend!'' A journalist screamed at me and I closed the door, sliding down the door with my face in my hands. Journalist had been swarming here and demanding to know about mine and Maka's relationship.  
I could still hear the horde of journalist outside the door and I walked away, leaving them behind. Ever since the time when Maka's parents had come to our castle, the journalist had been breathing in our necks.

''Trouble with the journalists?'' I looked up Wes leaned against a wall in front of me.

''You bet, they have been breathing in mine and Maka's neck. They had scared Maka senseless with their camera flashes. I still didn't know why camera flashes were so frightening to Maka, but, I guess we all have something we are afraid of and Maka's is camera flashes.

''You know you have to hold a meeting to give them some answerers before their fantasies goes wild.'' Wes is right. I have to deal with them, but I'm not sure how Maka will handle it. Their will defiantly be camera flashes and I can't afford Maka to have a panic attack.  
Since Maka's parents had been here, Maka had confessed everything about her life with her parents. She was no longer Maka Eater, she is Maka Albarn; A woman with royalty blood running through her veins.

''I know, but you know Maka can't handle camera flashes without getting a panic attack.'' Wes made a thinking face as he walked up to me.

''The answer is easy, Soul. If she is going to live a life like this, she has to get the fear of camera flashes away. Since now when she has royal blood in her veins, I know you are going to marry her one day.'' Wes placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. This is one of the few times he has been honest and understanding. Wes is right. Maka will never handle this life if she can't handle the flashes.

''You are right, but I don't want her to go into panic fits. When Maka and I were in the town to buy her things, there were journalists taking pictures. Maka then sat on the ground, crying and shivering like crazy.'' Wes stood up and started to walk away from me.

''You know what you will have to do.'' Wes left the hallway, leaving me all alone. I would have to put her through some nasty things to get her fear away. I ran my hands down my face. How would I get Maka to want to go through this?  
I got up on my feet and got a camera. I hated to make Maka go through something nasty like this. I walked toward our bedroom; my steps were heavy with guilt. I walked inside our bedroom and Maka stood in front of a head to toe mirror, looking at me through it. She wore a beautiful flower dress and her hair was let down, which brought out her facial features and her emerald eyes. She never wore make up and I couldn't be happier about it, she would only cover up her gorgeous face.

''Ah Soul, were the journalist on you again?'' She asked and turned around walking up to me. She smiled happily but when she caught sight of the camera, it all was washed away like a tide flood. My heart stung with guilt and Maka backed away from me. ''What are you doing with the camera?'' Maka looked frightened at the camera.

''Maka… the journalist wants to talk to both of us and if we don't do it… they will start making up their own answers.'' I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. ''There will be camera flashes and… I don't want you to have those panic attacks.'' I placed the camera on a shelf and slowly walked up to Maka and wrapped my arms around her. She was stiff and unsure. ''I won't force you into something. I don't want you to be scared of something that is an everyday life in my world. I want you to be able to say _I beat my fear of camera flashes_.'' I pulled away and looked into her eyes. ''I want you happy, because I love you.'' She didn't move a muscle. Her eyes didn't show an ounce of life. Seconds past and she didn't show any of her emotions. My heart started to beat faster and faster.

''Let's do it,'' she breathed out and put on a smile. ''If it makes you happy, I will do it.'' I pulled her into a tight hug. I couldn't thank her enough for what it is she will go through. ''Just promise me nothing awful will happen.'' She wrapped her frail arms around me and I chuckled.

''Of course nothing awful will happen.'' I pulled away from her and put the camera on a stand. I pulled Maka to my side in front of the camera and placed a controller in her hand. ''When you feel ready, push the bottom and the camera will take a picture.'' I pulled Maka close to me and whispered in her ear. ''I'm right here. You aren't alone.'' She buried her head in mine chest and a flash of the camera came. Maka hugged me tightly and slowly and steadily pulled away. ''See, you are still alive.'' She looked into the camera and the camera flashed, she quickly buried her head in my chest. ''You are improving Maka. You aren't having a panic attack like you used to do.'' She pulled away and smiled at me.

''That's good to hear, but I still can't face the camera flash.'' I quickly planted a kiss on her forehead and a camera flash met me. ''I thought it would be a good idea to save the moment.'' She smiled at me and rested her head against my chest.

''You are defiantly right about that.''

…

I looked out over the hungry audience of journalists. It was almost time for the meeting to start. Maka and I had spent days getting her comfortable with camera flashes. It had gone great at the beginning when I was with her, but when she was alone. It was then it became troublesome for her. She had literally cried as she took picture after picture. She had tortured herself with the camera. I had, had to take the remote away from her and calm her down. I hated seeing her push herself so hard into handling cameras, but she had done it. She could now stand in front of cameras and be like any normal human. She had even insisted of taking romantic pictures with her. We had done an album of just pictures of us two.

''Soul, isn't it time.'' I snapped away from my thought and behind me stood my beautiful girlfriend. She wore an emerald dress which brought out her eyes and skin. I wore a black suit with a green dress shirt and a black tie. Maka had tried to get my hair under control but, my hair has a mind of its own.

''Yea, just remember. I am here. Nothing bad will happen.'' She smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

''Got it.'' We both went out on the stage and the journalists immediately started taking pictures of us. Maka smiled back at the cameras as we stopped in front of the microphone stand and the journalist continued to take pictures.

''Prince Soul! Who exactly is your girlfriend?'' A journalist screamed out and I squeezed Maka's hand.

''This is my girlfriend Maka Albarn.'' Maka had told me it wasn't a point using her fake last name anymore and I couldn't be happier because, now she came out as a member of the Albarn noble family.  
Maka moved closer to the microphone.

''Yes, I'm Maka Albarn. I'm Sprit and Kami Albarn's daughter.''

The journalist gasped. ''Are you the daughter from the Albarn's who ran away from your own wedding?'' The journalists snapped pictures and whispered between colleges.

''Yes, I ran away because I didn't love Ox that way. I wanted to find the man I love myself than be forced into marriage.'' I squeezed Maka's hand and looked lovingly at her. She smiled back at me and moved a little closer to me.

''Miss Albarn? Will we be expecting a marriage between you two?'' A fat journalist yelled out and Maka looked shocked. Of course I wanted to get married and it would be soon.

''I don't know. I love Soul more than anything and we will just have to wait and see.'' She smiled at the cameras and I slowly started to tug her away from the microphone.

''The interview is over.'' We walked of the stage and Maka looked happily at me.

''Did I do well?'' She asked and moved closer to me. I couldn't be happier with her. She had embraced the cameras and been polite. I couldn't ask any more from her. I planted a short but sweet kiss.

''You did well, I couldn't be more proud of you.'' Maka leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. Our lips opened and closed until Maka pulled away.

''Come on, let's go home.'' Maka started to tug in my arm but I had other plans. I was going to go to town and get Maka a ring. I had wanted to get a ring for her for so long but, I don't know. With all the journalists and the camera training, I hadn't gotten anytime.

''You go home, there is something I have to do.'' Maka looked a little sad and kissed my cheek.

''Come home as fast as you can. I miss you already.'' I pulled her into a hug, rocking us to the sides.

''Don't worry, I will be home before dinner.''


	19. Chapter 18

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 18: Gardeners ring and blessing**

* * *

I went through the city's street, looking for the jewelry store.

''So, what kind of ring are you going to buy for her?'' Wes asked, walking beside me. He had met up with me after the meeting with the journalists. He told me something about 'you don't want to buy something awful, that's why you need me, little brother.' Of course, I had protested but there was something in what he said. I needed someone's opinion about rings and my brother had already signed up for the job.

''I don't know, something special.'' Wes immediately started to snicker, patting his stomach.

''Can you defy special?'' He snickered and my gaze looked on the light blue neon diamond sign.

''Something she will always treasure, something that will always make her remember me.'' I started to walk toward the store with the blue sign. The streets were crowded with people shopping, dining at a restaurant or hanging out with friends.  
Wes looked at me with a smile and he put his hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going inside the store.

''I'm happy for you. I can tell how happy you know that Maka is royalty. I'm really happy that you can get married Maka.'' He put up his finger almost on my face, making me take a step back. ''but first, you need to find a ring and get her father's blessing before you can ask her.'' Shit! How would I be able to get Spirit's blessing? The last time we had seen was when he and his wife Kami had tried to take Maka back. Would I ever be able to get his blessing? I turned gloomy and Wes immediately wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me inside. ''Relax Little brother, you will get it. Just talk about how you have helped her over the last couple of months. He would be crazy if he didn't let you get married with Maka.'' The door ringed as we entered. The store was kind of little and with wooden floor and walls. Around the room were glass cabinets with rings, necklaces, earrings and bracelets.

''But what if he says no? What will I do then?'' Wes looked at me with a 'are you serious' look. He retrieved his arm.

''Do I really have to tell you? When have you ever tried to play by the rules? You know you went against the family rules when you started to date Maka as a gardener. You actually went up to Kid's doorstep and demanded Maka back. So why do you care now about a stupid blessing?'' Wes scolded at me but he was right. I have only tried to play by the rules because of my role as the prince and Maka. Before Maka, I had intercourse with every maiden with a beautiful face. Then, I didn't care what anybody though. All that was on my mind was pleasure. But Maka had changed me. I wanted to change because she was such an innocent and delicate flower.  
I smiled and Wes smirk grew wider.

''You are right. Even if I don't get it, I'm still going to marry the girl I love.'' My brother patted my shoulder and showed off his normal teeth.

''That's the spirit. Let's find the ring then.'' We went around the store looking for perfect wedding rings. An old lady had come and helped us pick out rings. Her name is Granny Oma and she looked like the typical old lady, with blouse, long skirt and a blanket around her shoulders. Her hair was set up in a messy bun. We sat at a table looking at ring after ring, but there wasn't any who caught my interest.

''This is a lovely ring.'' Wes held out. It was a golden ring with a heart shaped diamond. It was beautiful, but it wasn't the one I wanted to give to Maka.

''No, it is just… too ordinary.'' I stood up from my chair and looked up in the roof with my hands in my pockets. ''I want something extraordinary, something that shows how much I love her, a ring that will make her think about me.'' I went up to a glass cabinet and my eyes immediately caught sight of a silver ring with an ordinary with diamond. A picture of a silver ring with a blood red diamond crossed my mind, the one from the dream, the one when Maka and I and our child ran around in a meadow and a tree on a hill. The ring had sparkled in the sun and the blood red diamond had reminded me so much of my own eyes.  
I quickly turned around and looked at Granny Oma. ''Do you have a silver ring with a blood red diamond?'' She nodded.

''I will see what I have.'' Wes went up to me, looking at me questioning.

''What came that from? For a couple of hours when we walked here, you had no idea of how the ring should look.'' I chuckled and smiled.

''This will sound very weird, but I have dreamed about Maka and I. We were on a meadow and there is a hill with a tree on it. We are chasing a child with white hair and emerald eyes. As I wrap my arms around Maka, I see that ring, a silver ring with a blood red diamond.'' Wes looks shocked.

''That sounds weird but I have had those dreams too. When Liz and I have started to date, I dreamed about our wedding that that kind of stuff.'' Wes smiled. ''She looked so much more beautiful in real life than in the dream.'' Wes looked a little above me and he looked like he was in pure bliss. With Wes lost in his dream, Granny Oma walked back with a black dusty old box. She walked up to me and dusted off the box.

''Nobody has ever asked about such a ring. This one is from when my grandmother owned the store. It is the one who fits the most with your description.'' She opened the box and there it is. The ring in my dream in was finally in real life. It looked more beautiful and I touched right under my eye. The color of the diamond was the exact one of my eyes and the silver ring reminded me of my hair. This is the ring I have been looking for, this is the one.

''It is perfect. This is the ring I have been looking for.'' I looked up at Granny Oma, ''how much?'' Granny Oma made a thinking face.

''It is very old but no one wants it so I can give it to you for $2,500''

''I will take it.'' The price didn't matter. It could cost however much it want and if I had to, I would travel to Africa to dig for the perfect diamond for my perfect girl.  
I paid for the ring and the box. Wes had taken a car since nobody would notice that Wes had sneaked out. We got inside the car and started to head toward The Albarn's mansion.

''So, do you have a plan how to try get his blessing?'' Wes drove and I sat looking at Maka's ring.

''I don't know, I think I will know what I'm going to say when I see him.'' Wes nodded and continued to drive.

''You know you are lucky to have me here. You would get lost and wouldn't be able to find home or the Albarn's mansion.'' Wes turned to the left and continued to drive. ''I could actually have driven home and cuddled with Liz right now but I'm here right now showing where your girlfriends parents lives.'' I laughed and closed the box, shoving it down in my pocket.

''I know you like to be on my crazy adventures. Remember the time with Kid?'' That memory only caused me pain and sadness. I always got reminded how Maka had said in the court how he had forced her to suck his dick. I would never be able to forgive him for what he had done to my delicate Maka.

''Well, that time you forced me to come along since I caused it.'' Wes pouted and made a left turn. The sun was starting to slowly go down. It looked like I wouldn't be able to be home by dinner.

''Admit it, it has become much more interesting now when Maka has come along.'' Wes started to laugh.

''You are defiantly right about that little brother, so many events thanks to one former gardener.'' We laughed together as Wes pulled in on a drive way. ''Here we are, the Albarn's mansion.'' I looked up at the white mansion. It was in the middle of the forest with trees around the garden. The garden was full of camellia bushes in all different colors. I think I have finally undone the mystery about why Maka loves Camellia flowers so much. We walked up the stairs of the mansion and rang at the door. The mansion looked like the perfect mansion at summer. It was the classic old, whit mansion with big windows.  
The door suddenly opened, showing Spirits wife Kami. She wore a black skirt and a green blouse. Her hair was in a side ponytail and Kami looked utterly shocked.

''What are you two doing here?'' She asked and had still shock written over her face. Here goes nothing.

''I would rather discuss it inside, May we come inside?'' I asked politely and Kami opened the door wider and moved aside. We stepped inside and I saw Spirit come down the stairs, tying his tie. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and his tie was shaped as a cross.  
The mansion was kind of old fashion but with a new twist. The walls were covered with green flower wallpaper. The stair was made of a dark brown wood which matched the floor perfectly. The hall was open and very beautiful and very tidy. I looked around looking for maidens or any servants but I couldn't see any.

''Darling, who is it?'' He asked and when he caught sight of me, his eyes became small as threads and his lips became a stiff line. ''What are you doing here?'' He spat out like poison and walked quickly down the stairs and up to me. He had obviously forgotten all about tying the tie.

''Relax, we are only here to talk.'' I said politely and tried to maintain myself.

''Spirit! It isn't Soul's fault for Maka wanting to be with him. She is in love with this man and you ought to show some respect for our daughter's sake!'' Kami walked up to her husband and shoved her finger in his face. ''We have already been through this and you have to respect our daughter's wishes since we didn't do that very well years ago.'' Kami turned toward me and put one a smile. ''For me, all my daughter needs is someone she loves and who loves her in return.'' I smiles at Kami.

''Trust me, we are madly in love with each other.'' I held out my hand. ''And I didn't get to intrude myself properly. I'm Prince Soul Evens.'' She shook my hand.

''A pleasure to meet you under other circumstances, I'm Kami Albarn, a member of the noble family Albarn.'' Wes held out his hand then and shook it with Kami's.

''I'm Prince Wes Evens, Soul's big brother.'' Spirit stood and stared at me like I was a target. Kami turned around toward him and gave him a deadly gaze. Spirit immediately sighted and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he squeezed it, trying to hurt me.

''Sprit Albarn, member of the noble family Albarn,'' Spirit continued to squeeze my hand and I just took it like a man.

''Prince Soul Evens'' Spirit let go of my hand and shook hands with Wes. Kami had a gesture toward another room.

''Shall we take a seat in the living room. Do you want tea or something else?'' Wes shook his head.

''No thanks, we are just stopping by to talk.'' I agreed and we walked inside the living room. The living room was the same design as the hall. The floor was a dark brown wooden floor with the green flower wallpaper. There were two brown couches with a coffee table in front of the two couches. Wes and I sat in the other couch and Kami and Spirit sat in front of us in the other.

''So, what have brought you here to us? Is Maka alright?''

''Maka she is fine. She doesn't know we are here right now.'' I and took a deep breath. I knew in that moment what I was going to say. ''It is like this, I love you daughter very, very, very, _very_ much'' I picked up the box from my pocket and opened it, exposing the beautiful ring. Kami gasped as she placed her hand on her chest. Spirits eyes widen, both looking at the ring. ''And I would like to have your blessing Spirit. I know we come off the wrong foot but we are the same. We both want to protect Maka and in the while I have known her. I have protected her from so much. You can ask her yourself if you doubt me, but what I want to say is; I love your daughter and I will protect her as long as I live and I know Maka would appreciate if you gave your blessing.'' Spirit looked at the ring shocked. Kami placed her hands over her lips, still shocked.

''So you want to get married with my little girl?'' He asked, eyes still locked on the ring.

''I love her and it would be an honor to marry your daughter.'' I took a deep breath. ''And even if I don't get your blessing, I still love Maka and I will marry her. I'm only here because I know Maka and you two would want to take on lost time, Maka needs her parents support in this.'' Spirit sighted and ran his fingers through his hair.

''I guess I have no chose then, but only on one condition.'' Kami squealed and Spirit held up his index finger. ''And it is that you propose to her on the winter ball which we will be hosting.'' I nodded frantically. I had actually managed to get Spirit's blessing.

''Of course, we will be there and I will propose.'' Kami jumped up from the couch and gave me a tight hug.

''I'm so happy for you my son-in-law!'' Kami couldn't stop giggling and then she released her grip around me and walked up to Spirits side.

''The winter ball is on the 22nd December, the only day in the entire year when the snow will come.'' It seemed like Spirit had softened up a little bit, but he was still on his toes around me.

''I guess I don't need to tell you not to tell Maka a thing about this.'' Kami nodded, smiling a goofy smile.

''We won't say a single word.'' As we left their house and headed toward home, the moon was already up and the stars were like small lights in the night sky.

''That went well, you got the perfect ring and her father's blessing, what more could you want?'' Wes asked as he drove home.

''Maka… I'm doing all of this so I can be happily married with the one I love.'' At the Albarn mansion, Kami had complemented her husband what a good job he had done giving us his blessing.  
When we arrived at home, we meet by an angry and worried Maka and a really pissed Liz. Maka had immediately hugged me and told me how worried she had been when Liz had scolded on him for not giving them a call since we had startled them to death.


	20. Chapter 19

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 19: Gardeners check up**

* * *

It is the day. A half year had gone since Maka had been signed out from the hospital. This is the day when we find out if the cancer has spread in her body. Maka wore a red checkered skirt with a white blouse. Maka's hands latterly shook as Charles drove us to the hospital. I had my arm around her, trying to ease her nerves.

''What if it has spread? What if I have cancer in every organ in my body?'' I kissed the side of her head and rubbed her arm. Maka had been freaking out about it in the last couple of days.

''It hasn't spread. You would have felt it if it had spread.'' I rocked her in my arms. Ever since the day when Wes and I had come home late, Liz and Maka had been keeping an eye on us. That meant. I had to hide the ring in a really good place. I had hidden it in one of the guests' rooms, in a closet and under the blankets.

''What if it has? Then I won't be able to go to my parents ball and- and this time I won't survive.'' A tear rolled down her cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I cupped her face, forcing her to look into my eyes.

''Maka, relax, you are fine. You _will_ be able to go to the winter ball and _if_ you have cancer. You can always beat it again. I know you can do it because you are my girl.'' Charles drove in front of the hospital and stopped the car. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. ''I love you Maka and there is no way you will leave me.'' I led her out from the car and into the hospital.

''Soul… what if I would die. In a car accident or by cancer-'' I quickly turned her toward me and pulled her into a tight hug, burring her head in my chest.

''Don't talk like that. It was hell for me to go through when you were at Kid's. I can't even imagine how it would be if I lost you.'' My eyes turned watery and my heart aced. A lump grew in my throat and Maka wrapped her arms around me.

''I'm sorry. I don't know what I would do without you too. I love you.'' I quickly wiped away the water in my eyes and pulled away from Maka.

''Please, don't bring that subject up again. I love you and I want to be with you forever.'' Maka leaned closer to me and my heart skipped a beat.

''I promise, I want to be with you too forever and ever.'' She planted a quick kiss and then we continued walking to the waiting room hand in hand. We walked there in silence and took a seat. Ever since the meeting with the journalists, they had only written good things. The people of Nevada seemed to be supporting our relationship.

''Maka Albarn,'' I snapped away from my thoughts when Maka's name was mention. Doctor Stein stood in the door way, leaning against it. He wore his signature white coat with stitches on and his glasses. ''It's time for your whole body scan.'' Maka took a deep breath and we both got up from our seats. She squeezed my hand, trying to prevent her hand from shaking. I caught her eyes and I looked deep into them.

''I love you. I'm right here for you.'' She smiled and nodded. Stein led us into a control room with a curtain. Stein showed her behind and she changed into a paper hospital dress. Stein was starting up the magnet X-ray and then Maka came out with her paper hospital dress.

''Are you ready?'' Stein asked and opened the door to the room with the magnet X-ray. Maka nervously nodded and followed Stein inside. I watched them through the window in the control room. Maka carefully laid on it and Stein pushed Maka inside the X-ray. Stein went back into the control room.

''What exactly will this machine do?'' I asked and the machine revived to life.

''It will take magnet pictures of her whole torso area. But it take an hour to get a clear picture and that requires Maka to lay completely still,'' I looked at Maka's feet, which were the only thing I could see of her. Stein pressed a button and talked into a microphone.

''Maka are you okay? You are moving around too much.'' I could hear Maka sobs through the speakers.

''please… let me speak to Soul.'' I moved quickly to the microphone and spoke into it. My heart rushed like crazy.

''Maka! Are you okay? What is it?'' I asked worriedly as my gut had a really bad feeling.

''Soul, please talk to me. I don't want to be alone in here.'' Maka sobbed and Stein leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

''Get her to lay still, the pictures is only getting worse.'' Stein hissed and I rolled my eyes.

''I'm here Maka, I will be with you until the X-ray is done, but now I need you to lay still.'' I could almost guess that she nodded. Stein gave me an immediately thumbs up, showing that the pictures got clearer.

''Soul… I'm scared. What if it has spread and- and-''

''Don't think like that, it hasn't spread Maka. Have a little faith in yourself.'' A lump grew in my throat. I was scared out of my mind too, but I had to be strong for Maka. ''Trust yourself Maka, you are fine. It isn't your time to leave me yet.'' I wanted to pull her into my arms and protect her from everything that could hurt her.

''Do you think so? But what if the cancer has spread? I don't want to leave you!'' I wanted to hug Maka so badly, but right now, I couldn't.

''Maka… I don't want to leave you either, but let's worry about it later. We don't know yet if the cancer has spread.'' I heard a sob coming from the speaker.

''Okay, but can you continue to talk to me? So I don't start thinking about it.'' Maka said innocent and I started to think about the winter ball Maka's parents are hosting. It is a party for the people who is wealthy, a noble or royalty. It is the only time of the year when it will snow in Nevada.

''Of course I can, what dress do you want for the winter ball?'' Maka made a thinking sound.

''I don't know, but I want to match with you.'' She said shyly and I knew she was blushing.

''Don't worry about it, whatever dress you chose, I will match it.'' We continued to talk like that and Maka had almost forgotten why she was in the magnet X-ray. When the X-ray was done, Maka started to freak out again. She changed into her clothes as she continued to ask if's. After when she had gotten dressed, I had pulled her into an embrace as I rocked her in my arms. ''Calm down Maka, the results are soon here.'' Maka rested her head on my chest. I could feel her whole body trembling in my arms.

''But what if, I really want to go to the winter ball with you. I don't want to be in the hospital again,'' Maka said with great worry. I rested my head on hers and kissed her head.

''And you are going to go to the winter ball, it is on Saturday and you will be able to go. I don't want you either lying on the hospital. You have been here too much lately.'' The door opened and Stein cam inside to the control room. Maka immediately looked at Stein. Stein was smiling and went up to us.

''I have looked over the X-ray a couple of time and I can't detect any cancer tumors. Congratulations Maka, you have officially beaten cancer.'' Maka started to jump up and down, yelling with happiness. She wrapped her arms around Doctor Stein, giving him a big hug.

''Thank you, thank you, thank you Doctor Stein!'' Maka gave him a kiss on the cheek and then she jumped up on me and wrapped her legs around my waist.

''I'm cancer free! I can't believe it'' She kissed my cheeks, jaw and neck. My heart fluttered with happiness and I hugged her tightly, supporting her against my body. I couldn't really express how I was feeling. I was… utterly happy. The one I love more than anything had finally beaten cancer and she could stay with me instead of dying as a cancer victim. I was frozen with happiness. I couldn't express how happy I am for Maka. Instead of saying anything, I met her lips and kissed her passionately. I felt Maka's wet tears hit my cheek.

''Eh, I can understand you are really happy about the news, but we have to leave the control room. There is another patient who has to get a magnet X-ray too.'' I pulled away from the kiss and Maka detangled her legs around my waist. I quickly wiped away her tears and Doctor Stein showed us the way out. I stopped in the door way and whispered in Stein's ear.

''I will have your money transferred on your bank account by tonight.'' Stein Smiled genuine and whispered back.

''Transferee it to the hospitals bank account instead, I would have donated the money to the hospital anyway.'' I actually got shocked. This man was willing to donate all the money to the hospital. He must really do love his job or the patients.

''You are a kind man Doctor Stein.'' We waved good bye and Maka leaned closer to me and whispered.

''What did you and Doctor Stein talk about?'' She asked innocently as she wrapped her arm around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder.

''We were only discussing his payment. I had promised him he would get a bonus if he got you cancer free.'' Maka gasped.

''Really? When did you do that?''

''When you were at the hospital to take the surgery, I had to motivate him to do an extra good job, but I see now that was no need of.'' Maka raised an eyebrow.

''What do you mean?'' I opened the door to the limo and Maka got inside.

''What I'm saying is that Doctor Stein loves this hospital. He does everything he can to save his patients.'' I got inside the limo and Maka snuggled up close to me. I looked at Charles through the review mirror, ''to the city Charles.'' Charles revived the engine and pulled out from the hospital.

''I already know that, haven't you seen how he acts around the patients and other Doctors? He is so opened and kind.'' I smirked and leaned my head on hers.

''I actually didn't notice it because I had you to look at all day long.'' I nuzzled my head in her neck and Maka giggled in returned. The limo stopped and we were in the city. I opened the door and helped Maka out of the car.

''Soul… you are treating me like a princess. Charles drove away and I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me.

''That is because you _are_ my princess.'' Maka blushed and I took her hand, leading her to one of the finest dress and tux shops in Nevada. ''You will always be my damsel in need.''

''And you will always be my prince charming.'' I leaned and planted a kiss on her lips. She knew exactly how to push my buttons to her favor. She smiled at me as I opened the door to the store and went inside. We got inside and we were immediately met by dresses after dresses after dresses, there were dresses everywhere! In the very back, I could see the tux section. The store was all white with chandeliers in the ceiling.  
Maka looked around amazed since when we were on a shopping spree, we hadn't gone to this store.

''Now would be a good time to close your mouth.'' Maka closed her mouth and giggled as she punched me playfully.

''Stop it, even if I'm from a noble family, we aren't like other noble families.'' I looked questioning at Maka. Has it something with when I was at her parent's house when we didn't see any servants or maidens?

''Maka, what do you exactly mean?'' Maka walked up to a stand with dresses and started to skim through them. I walked after her and looked at her back.

''It's just; we have never been that kind of a family wanting to have servants or chefs cooking us dinner or cleaning our home. We are more independent than other noble families, Ma family wanted to have the 'family' feeling like usual families have, and we could never reach it if we had servants.'' She turned around and walked up to me, she had a dreamy expression. ''When I was little, we had a movie night and my mother had popped popcorn but when she got inside the living room, she accidentally tripped and the popcorn got spread out the entire floor. We had laughed the entire time as my mother had popped new popcorns.'' She smiled so dreamy, caught up in the memory. ''If we had servants or chefs, then we would never have had so much fun.'' I wrapped my arms around her and caressed her waist with my thumb.

''Sounds like you had a good time.'' She smiled and hugged me.

''Yea, we did. I just wish we were as tight as we once were.'' I kissed her forehead. I knew they would get as tight as they once were. After the winter ball, we would be seeing our families very much.

''You will see them soon and I promise you, we will be seeing them more in the future.'' I said as I pulled away from her and caressed her face. She closed her eyes and rested her head in my hand. ''Come on, you need a dress for the winter ball.'' She smiled and she went around the store, looking for her dress. She picked dress after dress and started to try them on. The dresses were beautiful but none of them really made her shine.

''What will I do Soul? None of the dresses fits me.'' Maka pouted and rested her head in her hands. We both sat on a couch in the shop.

''Come on Maka, we will find the perfect dress for you.'' I placed my hand on her knee.

''No I won't because I'm not as curvy as other women and I don't have any boobs at all!'' I moved closer to her and pulled her to me. She looked sorrowful as she stared off into nothing. ''I don't even look like a woman.''

''Maka you do look like a woman.'' Leans in and whispering into her ear. ''And you do have boobs and curves. You have the sexiest curves I have ever seen and your boobs, they are perfect shaped for my hands.'' I started to kiss her neck and she immediately started to giggle. ''You are the perfect woman. You don't need big boobs when you have those endlessly long legs.'' I caressed her legs and Maka smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss.

''Thank Soul, I needed it.''

''No problem and I will remind you every day.'' Maka gasped and her eyes looked on something. I looked questioning at Maka and waved my hand in front of her, ''Maka? Hello, what is it?''

''It's the one…'' I raised my eyebrow and Maka got up from the couch and walked up to a stand and picking out a black dress and running into the changing room. I followed to the changing room and stood outside. What had just exactly happened? After a minute Maka came out in the black dress and my heart stopped.  
Above her breasts and shoulders were a black see-through fabric and at her biceps started a black fabric, which ended at her wrists. The see-though fabric showed off Maka cleavage, making her boobs look bigger.  
The dress went down to the ankles and above the butt were a big, black ribbon. The dress was the perfect one for Maka. It looked like it was made just for her. It was elegant, mysterious and brought out her blonde hair and emerald eyes.  
Maka twirled around and the dress swayed perfectly around her legs. ''So what do you think?'' Maka asked and smiled happily at me. Words couldn't possibly express how beautiful she is.

''Maka… I don't know what to say. It's perfect.'' She blushed and covered her face with her hand. ''You are beautiful.'' My eyes ate away the delicious sight of my girlfriend. She looked absolutely stunning.

''Do you think this is a good dress for the winter ball? I want to look good since this is the first ball we will go together to.'' I took a quick step and pulled her into an embrace.

''You aren't just looking good. The other women will be really jealous of your beauty.'' Maka blushed and pulled away from me.

''Thank you, but we have to buy it first.'' She took the price tag under her armpit and gasped. She let it go and I quickly caught it. It said $7 500, it was expensive for a dress, but I was willing to buy it.

''Take it off, I will go and buy it while you get changed.'' Maka's eyes widen.

''B-but Soul, it is really expensive-'' I placed my finger on her lips, shutting her up. I gave her my toothy signature grin.

''Maka… you are looking at prince Soul, the next king of Nevada.'' Maka kissed my lips quickly and got inside the changing room.

''Thanks Soul! I don't know what I would do without you.'' She took off the dress and handed it to me.

''You can come to the register when you are done.'' I walked away with the dress and got to the cashier. Maka had never looked as beautiful as she did in her dress. I placed the dress on the counter and the cashier immediately scanned it in with a big smirk on. I had just paid for it when Maka joined my side and kissed my cheek.

''Thank you,'' I throw the dress bag over my shoulder and pulled Maka closer to me.

''You welcome.'' She looked up at me.

''But what will you wear?'' She asked and looked at me questioning. I grinned since I already knew the perfect suit which matched Maka's dress perfectly.

''Don't worry about it. I have already figured it out.''


	21. Chapter 20

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 20: Gardener's first ball with her prince**

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror and tied my tie. I had chosen to wear my pin stripped suit with a blood red dress shirt and a black tie. Maka had jumped with glee as how she thought how perfectly we would match each other. Besides, she thought the suit is really hot.

''Soul, I think I'm done.'' I turned around and saw Maka in her beautiful dress. She had a little make-up on her eyes, bringing out her eyes more and lips gloss, which made her lips look more desirable. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. ''I think I may use some rings but I don't know.''

''You don't need rings, you are looking picture perfect.'' Maka giggled and I bowed and held out my arm to her. She wrapped her arm around mine and I escorted her down the corridor. ''Are you ready to meet your parents?'' I asked and Maka nodded happily.

''I can't wait until I see them.'' We walked down the stairs and there stood my parents, Wes and Liz. My mother gasped and walked up to us in the stairs.

''Maka darling, you look beautiful!'' My mother pulled Maka into a tight hug and Wes winked at me. Knowing that this is the day when I was going to propose to Maka.

''Thanks, you look stunning Helena'' She covered her face with her glowed hand and blushed.

''Ah, nonsense, you and Soul look perfect together.'' My mother retreated back to my father's side and Wes smiled at us.

''Good luck tonight,'' he said and we all started to walk out to the limo.

''Thanks Wes,'' Maka looked questioning between Wes and I.

''What was that about?''

''You will find out at the winter ball.'' I smiled and helped Maka inside of the limo, and then I got inside and close the door. My mother talked about how excited she was for Maka and I while my brother sat and grinned at me. Liz sat and smiled at us. It seemed like Wes had kept quiet about my proposal.

''Look at the snow!'' My mother pointed out of the car window and there it was the snow that only came once every year.

''It's so pretty'' Liz and Maka said as their faces were glued on the window. The snow danced down the sky and landed softly on the ground. We arrived at the Albarn mansion and outside were Spirit and Kami, greeting their guests welcome. Maka immediately jumped out of the limo and I followed her. She ran up to the porch were her parents were.

''Mom! Dad!'' They looked at Maka's direction and they smiled wide as they went down the stairs of the porch. Maka hugged them both tightly and I stood my her side, watching the family reunion.

''Maka, we have missed you so much.''

''And I have missed you too.'' Maka pulled away from them. ''I know I should have called but I didn't know what to say.'' Kami caressed her hair and looked into her eyes.

''It's alright sweetheart, the important thing is that you are here right now.''

''Spirit Albarn, it has been some time.'' My father walked up to us with his arms out, inviting him into a hug.

''Robert Evens. Yes indeed is has been.'' They hugged each other in a manly way and pulled away. Meanwhile, I joined Maka by her side and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me.

''I have been meaning to give you a call but it has been a busy time.'' My father said, he looked almost like they were very close for a long time ago, but the Evens and the Albarns had never been tight what I have known.

''I completely understand Robert, you don't has to explain anything.'' Kami joined her husband by his side.

''Are we going to stand outside all the time? The ball is inside in the ball room.'' We agreed with Kami and we all went inside of the ball room. There was a big stage with the orchestra playing soft, classic ball songs. There were people dancing, servants walking around and offering the high classed guests' champagne or appetizer.

''Mom, when have you gotten servants here?'' Maka said astonished as she looked to the waiters.

''Honey, it is only for today, they will be gone by the end of the night.'' Kami answered and Wes immediately took Liz toward the dance floor. Wes gave me a smirk and then started to dance with Liz. I bowed deep and held out my arm.

''May I have this dance?'' Maka blushed and giggled before she grabbed my arm.

''Of course, _prince_ Soul,'' I led her out to the dance floor and I put my hand in hers and the other around her waist. Maka put her hand on my shoulder and her posture was as excellent as a true noble. I took a step toward the left and Maka immediately followed my lead through the waltz. She followed my lead excellently and I could see she was a great dancer.

''You are a great dancer Maka.'' She giggled and we took a step to the left.

''When I was young I took dancing lessons and I loved to dance with my father.'' We continued to dance until someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw my father standing as he held out his arm.

''I hope it is okay if I dance with Maka for a while.'' I looked at Maka and she nodded.

''Sure, why not?'' My father took Maka away from me and then in the exact moment Spirit wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me away from the dance floor.

''I'm sorry to take you away like this, but we need to talk.'' He led me out of the ball room and out on a balcony where his wife Kami stood.

''Soul, I'm sorry to take you away like this.'' Kami apologized and we all stood at the railing.

''Don't worry about it.'' I said and Kami took a sip from her champagne. I noticed she wore a light green ball dress with green matching glows and around her neck was a white pearl necklace.

''We just wants to get to know our future son-in-law.'' Spirit said and eyed me suspiciously. ''So, I'm going to ask you quick questions and I want you to answer them honestly.'' I nodded and he stared at me intense, making me feel uncomfortable. ''Do you smoke?''

''No.''

''Taken or taking any drugs?''

''No.''

''A member of any mafia gang?''

''Oh god no!'' The questions were like the usual parent question and I felt pretty confident.

''Having an affair behind Maka's back?''

''God no! I would never do that!'' Spirit smiled and held out his hand.

''I will be proud calling you my son-in-law. Just make sure to protect my Maka.'' I gave him my signature grin and took his hand.

''I promise, I will always be by her side and protect her from anything that can hurt her.'' Kami put her hands on my shoulders and smiled happily.

''See, I said that Soul is a kind-hearted man who will take care of our Maka.'' Spirit pouted as he put his hands in his pocket.

''I must make sure the guy is good enough for my darling daughter.'' We shared a good laugh and I knew that we would get along. He wanted to protect Maka and so do I.

''So there is where you ran off to,'' Maka walks out on the balcony and joined me be my side. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arm around her waist.

''Just talking to your parents.'' I made a realization expression. I knew this was it. This is the time to go down on my knee and give her the ring. ''Let's go inside.'' I winked at Kami and Spirit, signaling it is the time. Kami squealed silently as she waved with her arms. ''Wait here.'' I kissed her forehead and ran up on the stage, silencing the orchestra. The crowed stopped dancing and looked at me. I grabbed a microphone and checking if it was on, and it was.

''Hello everyone! I would like to thank the Albarn's for hosting this winter ball on the day of snow.'' I applauded and the others joined me in. Maka smiled wide at me as she clapped her hands. I actually got a little bit nervous, what if Maka wasn't ready to get married with me yet? I don't think I would be able to take it. I loosened my tie a little and stopped clapping my hands. ''I'm Soul Evens as you all know me, the youngest prince in the Evens family and I'm here to talk about a very special woman to me.'' I looked at Maka and she smiled softly at me and a little blush dusted on her cheek. My brother Wes grinned at me and Liz looked at me astonishing, starting to realize what was going on. My father and mother looked at me, encouraging me to go on. I looked back at Maka and locked my eyes with hers. I started to feel the ring box in my pocket grew heavier and heavier. ''I still remember the day I first saw her, she was cutting the grass and the sun hit her skin making her look like an angel send from above.'' I paused. ''She then had collapsed and all I wanted was to know her eye color. I had fantasied about her eye color.'' I laughed low and Maka looked at me lovingly. ''I had actually though her eye color would be blue, but it was even better; a perfect emerald color.'' I walked to the edge of the stage so I could get closer to Maka. She had her hands over her chest as she smiled at me. ''I knew, when I saw her eyes. I wanted to be in her life. I wanted to be her number one person and I did. She became my number one and I'm hers. We have went through so much together these last 7 months and I know there isn't anyone in the world who I love more than Maka Albarn.'' I looked at Maka and breathed out. ''Maka… would you be so kind and come up on the stage?'' Her mother pushed her toward the stairs and Maka started to walk up to me. My heart raced faster and faster, almost driving me insane. Sweat drops formed on my forehead and I placed the microphone back in the stand. She went right up to me and I smiled my toothy smile at her. ''Maka… I have a very important question I want to ask you on the day of snow.'' I picked out the ring box and the audience gasped as they whispered to their loved once or acquaintances. ''Maka, you are the first woman who saw me for me. You even called me a rose even how uncool that sounds.'' I blinked and smiled at her, as I got down on one knee. ''I love you and I want to spend the eternality with you.'' I opened the ring box, exposing the silver ring with the blood red diamond. The audience gasped and squealed, watching our every move. ''Maka Albarn, would you marry me?'' The ball room grew silent, you could hear a needles fall on the floor. Maka's eyes were wide as she looked at the ring. My heart pounded in my chest and I was about to go crazy when she breathed out her answer.

''…yes,'' Maka's eyes looked into mine and they were getting watery. She said it a little louder. ''Yes, of course I will marry you!'' I got up from the ground and I quickly took the ring out of the ring box and Maka held out her left hand eagerly. I put the ring on and she immediately wrapped her arms around my head and kissed me. In return, I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. We both kissed each other deeply and the whole room was applauding us, all except for one noble man.


	22. Chapter 21

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 21: Gardener's happiness**

* * *

''Yes, of course I will marry you!'' I had put the ring on Maka's finger and she then kissed me deeply. My heart fluttered with happiness and I would remember this day for the rest of my life. I wrapped my arms around her waist, securing her against my body and the audience applauded loudly at our love scene. I felt Maka's tears it my cheeks and I pulled away. Maka cried happy tears and I quickly wiped them away.

''You got me worried there for a while.'' Maka made a goofy grin and caressed my face, making me want to cry of happiness.

''I would never say no to you. I love you Soul'' I planted a quick kiss and took her hand.

''I love you too, more than anything.'' She smiled as we walked down from the stage and Wes, Liz, mother, father, Spirit and Kami immediately met us by the stairs. Wes wrapped his arm around my shoulder and messed up my hair.

''Soul! You did it!'' My father patted me on my back.

''I'm proud over you son!'' My mother ripped me away from Wes and pulled me into a tight hug.

''My baby! I'm so proud over you and Maka. I know you will have a long and happy life together!'' My body fluttered with happiness. I was actually proud of myself to manage to propose to her on the stage in front of all the high class people in Nevada and she had said yes! I couldn't be happier as all went and patted my back and gave me a hug, congratulating me and Maka. I gazed at Maka's direction and she was talking to her parents and Liz. Liz hugged Maka and she looked happy, then her eyes locked with mine. She smiled and I excused from the crowd around me and walked up to her. Her eyes were still looked with mine and I stopped right in front of her.

''Hey,'' she said, still looking into my ruby eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I grabbed her hand.

''Hey,'' it felt like a new world had opened up just for us, a new and bright world filled with happiness. ''Do you want to get some air?'' She nodded and we walked away from the crowded toward the balcony. My fingers touching her ring and we got out on the balcony, watching the snow fall from the sky and hitting the ground softly.

''I can't believe it yet, it is so unreal,'' Maka said, looking out on the snow, holding my hand.

''It is, I have only dreamed about marriage, I have never though it would actually happen to me.'' I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. ''But I'm very happy it happened.'' Maka looked deep into my eyes and I couldn't resist those velvet pink lips of hers. My lips crashed on hers and made my heart skip a beat, my stomach felt like it had fireworks and I felt pure ecstasy running through my body. When I thought I couldn't feel more, Maka wrapped her arms around my neck pulling our head closer.

''Well isn't it the slave and the arrogant prince.'' We immediately pulled away and there was the person I hoped I would never _ever_ see again: Kid. He wore a black suit with a black matching tie. ''I actually thought you would use her and toss her away like you usually do, but her. She has changed you.'' He walked up to me and Maka got immediately behind me, looking over my shoulder. Kid had the shit eating expression on and I wanted for once, beat the shit out of him. My teeth gritted and me knuckles turned white, my eyes fixated on his.

''Unlike you, I don't want to stay a heartless creatures, but then again. You are a hopeless case. You are pathetic.'' Kid took another step forward and eyed me.

''Say that again if you dare.'' I grinned.

''You are a pathetic human being.'' Kids swung his fist at me and I quickly blocked it. Maka gasped and backed away from both of us.

''I will destroy you Evens.'' I swung my fist and it made contact with his jaw, sending him flying. Maka gasped and watched the fight between Kid and I. Kid growled and hatred showed in his eyes. He quickly got up on his feet and his fist hit my jaw, making it pound in pain. He grabbed my collar and he was about to punch me in the face when Maka tackled him to the ground. Kid looked shocked but he was about to hit Maka when I ripped her away from him and I pushed Maka behind me.

''Don't you dare harm her.'' I spat out and Kid looked arrogantly and we both leaped, continuing our fight, but strong arms grabbed mine and ripped me away from Kid. Behind Kid were Spirit and Kid's father; Dean Death. Dean Death is a horrible person. Now when I think of it, I don't understand how over families even got along.  
I squirmed, trying to get away from the persons behind me. ''Let me go!''

''Soul stop it! You can't cause a fight here!'' Wes. It is Wes who stood behind me. He hissed in my ear as he stopped me from beating Kid senselessly.

''You don't want the guests to start talking bad about you.'' It is my father. He was on my other side. I looked back at Kid, who tried to get away from Dean and Spirit. I looked at Maka and on with here was Kami, Liz and my mother. They all tried to calm Maka down. She was all worked up and looked at me worriedly. It was obvious the fight was over. I closed my eyes, trying to calm down my blood lust. I relaxed my body and my father and Wes let go of me. I shoved my hands in my pockets and eyed Kid. Kids stood and gave me a shit eating smile.

''It may be over for now.'' Kid looked at Maka. ''But remember, it is my dick she sucked first!'' My blood started to boil and I was about to leap forward and beat the shit out of him when Spirit hit him hard in the face, making him hit the ground hard.

''Don't you dare talk like that about my darling daughter Maka!'' Maka walked up to me and caressed my jaw. I could feel I had blood coming from my lip and she quickly wiped it away.

''Come on, I will patch you up.'' Maka grabbed my hand and started to tug me out from the balcony. I gave Kid on last look, signaling that he was going to get it. Maka dragged me out of the ball room, trying not to drag too much attention to us. We got inside a bathroom and Maka immediately took a clean towel.

''I'm sorry...'' Maka turned on the water and started to wet it. She looked questioning at me.

''What are you talking about? You don't need to apologize.''

''Yes, he tried to punch you and he took up about the Kid case.'' She cupped my face, looking into my eyes.

''Soul… I didn't get hurt and yes, it hurts to be reminded about Kid, but I am just trying to forget it.'' She put the wet towel on my lip, I flinched and she apologized. She concentrated on wiping the blood away and I pushed away a hair strand, behind her ear.

''Are you alright? I mean, you didn't get hurt when you tackled Kid?'' She shook her head proudly.

''Nope, not at all,'' I smiled and caressed her jawline with my thumb. Her face was pale and her cheeks pink with blush, her emerald eyes looking into mine.

''I'm happy.'' She took away the towel and inspected my lip.

''The blood is gone but you have a pretty nasty wound.'' I smiled and looked down at her hand with the ring on. I massaged her ring finger and admire the ring on her finger. The silver ring complimented her skin perfectly and the diamond shined like the sun on her finger.

''Shall we go home? I feel like cuddling with my _fiancée_.'' Maka grinned and caressed my chest.

''Well, I want to do something more _active_ with _my_ fiancée, something involves no clothing.'' I grinned and my fingers traveled to Maka's hip and caressed it.

''What are you suggesting?'' Maka leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear.

''Let's get away from here, let's just go without anyone noticing us.'' She nibbled my earlobe and I quickly grabbed her hand and we ran out of the bathroom and out of the Albarn mansion. Charles stood outside with the limo and we got quickly inside of it and told Charles to drive us home. This is going to be a _really_ active night.


	23. Chapter 22

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 22: Gardener's Prince Sorrow**

* * *

It had been great between me and Maka after I proposed, we were happy. A littler more than a month had flew by and we were in February. The sun shined down on the ground and Maka and I were out in the garden, planning our wedding. We had gotten me a silver band, matching Maka's and we both focused on the wedding plans. We had decided it would be on the day we first met; the 12th July.

''Okay so we have send the invitations, booked the church and then we will be here celebrating. So what will we plan now?'' Maka asked and went through her wedding magazines. I scanned through the magazine, trying to find something interesting to plan. I then came across a traveler magazine. I picked it up and looked through the pages of all the exotic places.

''How about planning our honeymoon?'' Maka immediately blushed and covered her face with her hand. I placed my hand over her and moved it out of her face.

''It sounds good, where would you like to go?'' Maka asked holding my hand, and moving closer to me so she could look in the magazine too. I looked at the porch were my mother and father were, my father were doing some business on his laptop and my mother read the newspaper. Wes and Liz were walking around the garden talking.

''I don't know, wherever we will go, I'm just happy to share it with you.'' Maka giggled and playfully punched my arm. I laughed with her and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me and kissed her cheek. ''I mean it Maka… as long as I'm with you, I can go anywhere.'' Maka smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

''Even Lost Island?'' I rested my head on hers. I hadn't felt this happy in a long time. We were really happy together. I love her more than anything and I would even go to Lost Island and die there with her.

''Yes, even to Lost Island,'' Lost Island is a place where broken servants, criminal and mentally sick people. There they would work all day and night until their bodies gave in and they died. I remembered the time when Wes had send Maka to Kid's mansion but told me she was broken and that she was at Lost Island. I had tried to follow her there but my parents had stopped me. ''But where do you want to go? Any special secret destinations you want to go to?'' I asked and Maka smiled at me and started to skip through the pages until she got to the Italy page.

''I have always wanted to go to Italy. It is a really romantic place and it is nice and warm.'' I smiled and kissed her forehead.

''Italy it is then.'' I felt good with Italy. Nice food, nice architecture, really romantic and Maka and I would be all alone together. I felt utterly happy with our chose. Everything was so perfect. I closed my eyes and rocked Maka in my arm. Nothing could ruin the moment.

''ROBERT! ROBERT TALK TO ME!'' My eyes snapped at the porch where my father was. His laptop lay on the floor forgotten and he didn't move a single muscle. I quickly got up and ran toward the porch. ''ROBERT! OPEN YOUR EYES!'' I couldn't believe it. What the hell was going on?! I quickly got up on the porch and up to my father. His hand was over his chest, like if he had clenched it, but right now. He had passed out. I heard thuds of footsteps and Maka, Liz and Wes came to my side.

''Wes call the ambulance!'' Wes quickly started to call the ambulance when Maka dived for my father's lips, doing CPR. She blew in air in his lungs and tried to get his heart started. I looked at my father's pale and unmoving face. My heart skipped a beat and everything became a blur. Maka continued to do CPR until the ambulance got here and my mother and father went to the hospital. Liz, Wes Maka and I had quickly got into a car and drove to the hospital and then we waited. The doctors had said he had gotten a heart attack and they were doing everything they could to save him. We all sat in the waiting room, waiting for anything to happen. Maka rested her head on my shoulder, as she cried. I rocked her in my arms, trying to comfort her. Wes sat with his face buried in his hands as Liz rubbed his back. My mother was defiantly the worst. She just sat there, didn't say or move a muscle, just waiting to visit our father. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours then, a doctor came out. Doctor Stein came out all covered in blood. He took off his glasses and wiped the blood away from it and then took them on. We all watched the doctor, my heart beat faster. I just hoped my father was alright. I remembered how we all had played together when we were Kids. He had always let us win in every single game we played and when we got older, it was always him who told us what was going on when we hit puberty.  
Stein put on a serious face and what he said, it felt unreal.

''I'm sorry, but he didn't make it.'' My heart stopped and I felt nauseous. My mother screamed out and started to cry immediately. I was frozen. It was so unreal. My father who I had so many memories of was dead. He had left us. He had just left us like that.  
Maka started to cry more and buried her head in my chest. Tears streamed down my face and I just hugged Maka. I felt empty. ''I'm sorry for your lost.'' Stein then walked away, leaving me and my family alone. We had just lost the one holding up our family.

…

A week after my father's suddenly death, it had been the worst in my life. The void he left in our life very too much. Everywhere I looked, I could almost see him, smiling at me. I know he wanted us to move on and be happy, but it was so hard. I had tried to pull off a smile at the day, but at the night. I couldn't hold in my tears. Maka had to comfort me but it wasn't enough.  
Today was the day of my father's funeral. We were at the cemetery and the rain poured down at us. The whole country was talking and crying about the king's loss. They had even start debating about which one of Wes and me who should be the king.  
Maka laid her hand on my shoulder, crying as we say my father's coffin being hissed down. It had been a beautiful ceremony and we all got our chance to say goodbye. Even Spirit and Kami had come to say farewell since they were really close when they were teenagers. I hated to say goodbye, but this was my only chance and I didn't want to leave my father without saying goodbye. Even how much I hated to say goodbye.

''We will get through this,'' Maka said and rubbed my back, resting her head on my shoulder. I pulled her close to me. We would get through this, but right now, it felt like I would never smile again.

''Somehow... we will manage.'' I know Maka is the only one who could help me get through this. I know she will help me get over my sorrow and accept the unchangeable.  
Someone tapped my other shoulder and I saw Spirit and Kami.

''We are sorry about your loss, Robert is a good man and I know he wouldn't want to leave you and Wes like this,'' Spirit said and I could detect wet strips under his eyes. They must have been really close back in the days.

''I know… he was.'' I detangled myself from Maka. ''Excuse me, I think I need to be alone for a while.'' I was about to leave when Maka grabbed my arm.

''Soul… it wasn't your fault.'' I nodded sadly and caressed Maka's hand before I brushed it off.

''I know… I just miss him.'' With that I walked away from my father's grave and sat on a bench. The rain had gotten all of us wet since we didn't really care about it. I buried my face in my hands and let out the chaos inside of me. I had never cried this hard before. Not even when everybody ignored me because of my teeth. I felt the rain stop pouring down over me and I looked up seeing a woman in a tight black dress. She had purple hair and she held the umbrella over both of us. She took a seat next to me and looked into my eyes.

''I'm sorry to take this up on your dad's funeral, but. You have to step up and take on the role as the king.'' She handed me a letter with my name on it. I took it and I immediately recognized my father's handwriting. ''This is a letter your dad wrote to you. He told me to give it to you if something ever happened to him.'' I quickly opened it up and started to read it.

_Dear Soul_

I have written you this letter if something ever happens to me.  
I'm really happy you have finally found you your love and I hope you will always cherish her and take care of her no matter what.  
You deserve her, she is something alright.  
What I really try to say is, when Wes came to me, telling me he didn't want to become the next king, I actually doubted you would make it, but when I saw you with Maka.  
You became a different person and I knew you would make it as king.  
Keep Maka close to you, because you will need her. Being the king isn't as glorious like everybody think, but I know you can do it. I believe in you.  
It will be tough at the beginning but I need you to be strong and lead you people.  
The people need you.

I love you my son and I know you will make me proud. I miss you already

Love your father

Tears dripped down from my face. My father believed I could make it and I know I will do everything I can to make him happy, make him proud to call me his son.

''I'm Blair, your secretary.'' She held out her hand and I grabbed it, shaking it. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was going to say.

''I'm Soul Evans, the new king of Nevada.''


	24. Chapter 23

**Emerald eyed gardener  
Chapter 23: Gardener's first argument**

* * *

What had happened between Soul and I? After the funeral, he had taken on his father's role as the king and he was working days and nights. I never got to see him. I had always prepared the chefs to prepare wonderful meals but, he never showed up and when we did see each other, we only ended up arguing. I know he was still not over his father's death and so was I. I needed him but he was too busy with work.

I sat up on our bed and my greasy hair hung over my left eye. At the beginning, I had sat up at night waiting for him to come to bed. I had even waited with the underwear he liked so much, hoping to cheer him up with sex, but he ignored me and went to bed! Saying he was too tired. That drove me insane, I was so hungry for pleasure, but he didn't ever have time for me, and that drove me to watch dirty things and please myself. I wasn't proud of it, but I was starving! I needed my man, but he wasn't there to please me!

The door suddenly burst in and it was Soul, he held our laptop in his hand and stomped up to the bed. He looked really angry and his knuckles were white.

''What the hell is this?!'' He yelled and threw the laptop on the bed. He eyed me and my heart stung, I was kind of afraid of him.

''W-what do you mean?'' I stuttered and he opened up the lid and showed up all the porn sites I had been on.

''Care to explain?!'' He yelled and tears stung my eyes, but I had to be strong.

''What do you want me to say?! I'm sorry I watched porn and pleased myself?!'' I jumped up from the bed and yelled back at him, my knuckles turning white.

''That is at least a beginning! How could you do that to me?!''

''HOW?! You ask me how?! You are never freaking here! You are never here for me! You never join me for dinner and you never have time for me! You don't even have the time to please you own fiancée!'' Souls' eyes widen and he looked at me with sorrow. He backed away and looked at me. His eyes… they were the same as the time at the funeral. They were full with sorrow and I couldn't stand looking at him.

''This isn't over! We will talk about this later.'' He punched a wall before he went out of the room. My tears finally ran down my cheeks. I didn't even know what to do! I had freaking starved myself but I had to do it. I couldn't do anything without thinking about the wonderful pleasure I would feel.

I cried as I went out of our room and went through the castle until I got outside of Soul's parents room, or Helena's room. I quickly wiped away my tears. I knew I needed her advice, I couldn't stand the position I was in. How could I marry someone when all we did was arguing? How could I marry him when we didn't even see each other? I'm so confused, I'm not even sure if I loved him anymore. That broke my heart. Soul is kindhearted and I want to love him, but right now, with everything going on. I was so heartbroken and I couldn't get my head straight.

I knocked on her door and I heard Helena's steps and then she opened the door.

''Maka, what are you doing here?'' She asked kindly and looked me over. ''Are you okay sweetheart?''

''I'm not sure, I need some advice.'' She stepped aside and I walked inside. Her room was like from a dream. It was big and her bed had a golden canopy over it and it sure was a room fitting a former queen.

Helena sat on the bed where many cartons of papers where. Her snow white hair was all messy and her red eyes all red from tears. She was in her yellow robe and she patted the spot next to her on the bed. I sat on the spot and she took my hand, caressing it.

''What is weighting your heart?'' She asked and caressed my hand with her thumb. Helena has always been caring and she always was there for me.

''It's just, I'm so confused. Soul is never there, all he does is working. I never get to see him. He always comes when I'm asleep and then leaves before I wake up and when I do see him, all we do is argue.'' I break down and start to cry. ''I don't even know if I love him anymore. I don't know if I can get married with him anymore.'' Helena immediately embraced me and rubbed my back.

''I know what you're going through. When Soul's father became king, I never got to see him.'' She took a deep breath, trying to hold down her tears. ''We argued every time we saw each other, but I still loved him and I tried to fix it. I endured it and it got better with time.'' I was kind of surprised, she had almost sat in the same position as I was in, but she knew she loved him, I don't.

She took a deep breath and pulled away from the hug and caressed my face. ''I don't really like hearing you say you may not love my son, but try to fix things out and then you see if you love him or not. I really hate to say this but, if you don't love him, there is nothing you can do. You have to confront him and leave him.'' Helena sobbed and I knew exactly what I had to do. I would have to talk to him, today. We had to fix this because, I didn't want to leave him and I know he wouldn't want to leave him. There is though something I had to do first, I had to talk to the Camellia bush and maybe, I would get some new door open talking to it.

''Thanks for the advice, I will try fixing everything.'' Helena nodded and I left her room. As I closed the door, I could hear her bursting into tears. It must be hard for her talking about her dead husband, but I'm really grateful she did.

I walked through the castle and got out on the porch, Liz and Wes were laying in a sunbed, sleeping together. I could detect wet strips under their eyes. I noticed a blanket on the other sunbed and I immediately took it and put it over the sleeping couple. I walked down the porch and looked up in the sky, there were many nasty looking clouds, and it would defiantly rain very soon. I jogged up to the bush and sat down. I was in my white summer dress and I immediately regretted wearing it since it was kind of chilly.

''I'm here again.'' I got started and I looked at the innocent white petals. ''You know, so many thing have happened after Robert died. I never see Soul and when I do, all we do is arguing.'' I caressed the petals and the bush rustled, tears stung my eyes and I tried to hold them back. ''He actually came storming into our room and we immediately started to argue.'' Tears rolled down my cheeks and I let out sobs. ''He never joins me for dinner and he never have time to please me. He comes to bed when I'm already asleep and leaves before I wake up.'' I broke out crying heavily and the bush's petals rustled as the wind caught leafs. ''I'm not sure I love him anymore.'' The talking didn't lead me anywhere. It only made me realize what kind of mess I was in. This time, I wouldn't have talked to the Camellia busk. ''I'm not sure if I can get married with him…'' I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and left before it turned out worse. I let out one last sob and I wiped away the tears. I got inside and started to walk toward our bedroom.

I didn't feel ready to confront Soul, but I would do it tonight, even if he was too tired. I turned the knob and I was met by a terrifying sight. In our room were lit candles and rose petals on our bed, but that wasn't what scared me. Soul's secretary, Blair had her arms around Soul' neck and he had his hands on her waist. His shirt was unbutton, revealing his stomach and his pant zipper where down. Blair didn't wear a shirt, just her bra.

The sight broke my heart, all my questions I had wanted answers were now answered. Soul couldn't pleasure me because he had been pleasuring his secretary so he was too exhausted to pleasure me. He had worked so late at night because he was busy having an affair with his secretary. All that went through my head was the sight of Soul and Blair, and that's when I looked into his eyes. They were wide as plates, filled with fear.

''You are terrible'' I ran away from our bedroom with tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't believe he could actually cheat on me! Where all those times when he told he loved me a lie? I continued to run and I could hear thuds of footsteps behind me.

''MAKA WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!'' Soul ran behind me and that only had me run faster, I ran out on the porch and it was pouring outside. I didn't care about it and I immediately ran out in the rain. All I wanted was to get away from Soul and everything.

''MAKA STOP! IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK!'' Soul continued to yell through the rain and I hear the sound of lightning crashing down from the sky. I ran inside the woods and I had accidentally run right to the cliff. I could hear Soul yelling and I looked down on the ring he had given to me. I quickly took it off and throw it over the cliff.

''You stupid bitch! How could I believe you loved me!'' Sound of lightning erupted from the sky and I heard a stick brake and I quickly turned around seeing Soul. ''Stay away!'' He took a step closer to me and I countered it, taking a step back.

''Maka listen to me, it isn't what you think!'' He took another step and I took one backwards. I could see Soul was crying but I didn't care. He had just broken my heart and I couldn't care less about him. ''Let's get away from here so we can sort things out.'' He took a step forward and I took one back, but I didn't hit the ground. I had accidentally backed right over the cliff. I fell backwards and I saw Soul running toward me. Everything went in slow motion. He called out my name and threw himself on the ground, trying to reach me, but I was out of his reach. Lightning light up the sky and I saw the sadness and fear in his eyes as tears left his eyes. His upper body, hanging over the ledge, trying to reach me was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


End file.
